


Love Reveals All

by xlilxfrazzlesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilxfrazzlesx/pseuds/xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: SQ: Ruby Lucas returns to Storybrooke with her girlfriend Dorothy, with a big plan in mind, but when the two of them notice an undeniable connection between Regina and Emma, even though they won't admit it to anyone, let alone one another. So Ruby decides the town needs a Pride Celebration and the whole town gets involved, but will Emma and Regina finally admit their feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi Everyone, so this story is from a request prompt. I hope I do it justice and I hope you will all enjoy it. I apprciate any feedback and thank you for supporting my work. Thanks

It was what had become a normal, typically boring Storybrooke day. The weather wasn't spectacular, and everyone was just going about their usual daily routines in their non-enchanted forest existence after the latest adventure they had all had. The latest evil genius to arrive in town had been promptly dealt with and now everything was dull. Time seemed to be passing slowly and one day was merging easily into the next, making all of the residents' existence dull and dreary. It was as if they were suddenly living in a grey, colourless town where nothing exciting ever happened.

Emma was on her lunch break with her father David. They weren't having a particularly busy day at the station, another thing that seemed to be the norm when a villain wasn't wreaking havoc on the town's streets. So they had decided to lock up and head to the diner for a relaxing lunch, instead of the sandwiches her mother, Mary Margaret had lovingly made them that morning because they were less than appealing. Emma was just tucking into her grilled cheese, one of the only things she enjoyed at the moment when her mother entered the diner.

"Dad!" she called in a low voice with gritted teeth as she tried to sink down in the booth to hide.

David hadn't seen his wife enter on account of having his back towards the door. One slight nod of his daughter's head, and her sudden strange behaviour had him glancing around and mirroring the action of trying to hide. If Mary Margaret caught them there they would be in trouble for ruining their dinner, and for wasting her time that morning letting her make them lunch. He dropped his burger onto his plate and grabbed a menu to hold up in front of his face and hide himself just as Mary Margaret glanced around. Mary Margaret looked over the moon and luckily didn't spot them as she walked towards the counter. She was there to see Granny Lucas and she came bearing the most wonderful news.

"Granny!" she whispered excitedly as she placed her hands on the counter and smiled brightly waiting for the older woman to acknowledge her.

"Well Hello" Granny warmly welcomed.

She had known Mary Margaret a long time. She was one of her granddaughter's oldest friends, and she knew when she was excited.

"I have the best news!" She declared excitedly.

"Ruby has just contacted me. She sent a bird. She is on her way home!"

It certainly was a surprise. No one had ever expected Ruby to return to Storybrooke since she had met, and fallen in love with Dorothy. Ruby had never been a fan of getting stuck there like she had for twenty-eight years in a continuous loop, living the same day over and over again, so when she had managed to escape the 'sleepy', 'dull' town as she called it, even her own grandmother had just concluded she would never see her again.

"She is?" the older woman asked in disbelief.

Mary Margaret beamed a smile, one full of hope and excitement as she nodded. It was most certainly true and she for one couldn't wait to see her oldest friend again. She had so much to catch up with her about and she also couldn't wait for her to see baby Neal again. He had grown so much since Ruby had last seen him.

Emma and David were glancing over and listening in best they could to the hushed but exciting conversation that was taking place between Granny and Mary Margaret. The two of them were overly animated as they talked and exchanged information that had Emma suddenly very curious.

"What do you think they are talking about?" she whispered across the table to her dad.

David shrugged and shook his head, as he too glanced over at his wife's animated conversation. She was definitely excited about something but what it was, he had no idea. They both watched from the table, no longer interested in their food and listened for a hint or clue as to what was going on.

"So, when can I expect her?" Granny asked.

Of course she hadn't heard from Ruby, as there was no other means of communication from Oz, so it was natural only Mary Margaret would have all of the details. She told Granny what Ruby had told her, which was that they were planning on arriving that evening. The even better news was that Ruby said she would be sticking around for a bit, and that she had a surprise for all of them.

Mary Margaret was of course suspect of what the surprise may be and was already trying to guess. There were multiple possibilities and each of them very exciting but she had one in particular she was hoping for. She didn't want to jinx it so she was keeping quiet and not speculating, but she was on edge to find out if her suspicions about Ruby's special news was what she thought it was.

"I'm going to find out" Emma suddenly stated.

She made a move to get up from the booth when David grabbed her hand. He had to stop her doing something stupid. If she confronted her mother at the diner there were only two things that were going to happen, and neither of them were her finding out what Mary Margaret and Granny's conversation had been about.

"Em, you can't. You will only get us in trouble, and she'll know we aren't working as hard as we usually make out we are!"

David grinned a little at the thought, as his daughter nodded and realised he was right. There was no way of explaining why they were lunching at the diner, when for the past two nights they had insisted they were busy at the station with this and that. David of course didn't like lying to his wife, but when it came to him being allowed to enjoy a burger without being fed salad and something healthy for his dinner, he made an exception. Emma knew he made a good point. If her mother saw her with her calorific carb load lunch, she would be eating lettuce leaves for her dinner, and like her father that too was enough for her to hesitate.

Mary Margaret had begun planning how they could do up the diner, get it ready for a bit of a homecoming party for Ruby, but before Granny could even give it a second thought, or reply the diner door had opened, someone had entered and they walked right up behind Mary Margaret.

"Planning a surprise party for me?!" asked a familiar voice.

Mary Margaret stopped mid-sentence and turned around to see Ruby stood right in front of her.

"Ruby!" she declared excitedly, as she threw her arms around her in a hug.

"And I am excited to see you too!" Ruby enthused as she hugged her friend back and then released her.

"You remember Dorothy, my girlfriend"

Ruby re-introduced a slightly shy and nervous Dorothy to Mary Margaret again. They had met once before, but only briefly so it was almost a first meeting. Mary Margaret extended her hand to the dark haired young woman and shook it in a friendly manner as they exchanged a smile. Ruby smiled glad they were re-acquainted but she was nervous for the next introduction. She was sure her grandmother would have been informed of her relationship with Dorothy, but she wasn't sure if she was going to welcome it straight away. Granny was naturally suspicious of strangers and with good reason. Her, and Ruby's real identities were always a threat if they were discovered as wolves. She trusted Dorothy though, she already knew what she was so she had no worries, and convincing Granny was going to be a whole new challenge.

"Granny!" Ruby greeted awkwardly as she walked around the bar to give her grandmother a hug.

The older woman hugged her granddaughter and then glanced in the direction of the 'friend' she had bought with her. She couldn't help eyeing Dorothy head to toe as she released Ruby, making her first impressions of her from the shy way she stood in the diner, yet with a strong sense of confidence. She looked to Ruby, then back to the young lady stranger silently waiting for an introduction. Ruby composed herself, taking a deep breath and nervously tucking her curls behind one of her ears as she glanced at Dorothy and then back at her grandmother.

"Granny this is Dorothy my girlfriend." She introduced nervously, speaking in one continuous breath.

"Well I am pleased to make your acquaintance young lady" Granny greeted as she offered out her hand to the young woman.

"As am I" confirmed Dorothy, in her deep voice as she shook Granny Lucas' hand.

"Well, we had better get unpacked, but Snow, we should meet up later. A girl's night?" Ruby grinned.

Mary Margaret couldn't refuse and excitedly agreed. She told Ruby how she would gather the girls and they could meet back at the diner later. Ruby seemed thrilled by the idea, certainly more so than Granny, who clearly realised she was being expected to host this unofficial party. The two of them said goodbye, Mary Margaret turning back to speak with Granny and start planning, and Ruby grabbed Dorothy's hand leading her through to the back room and upstairs to show Dorothy her old bedroom.

"Ruby's back?" Emma asked quizzically, and quite loudly after the waitress and her girlfriend had disappeared.

"I had no idea or I would have said something" her father quickly confirmed.

He knew she was suspicious now of him knowing and keeping it a secret from her. David could even see the cogs going round in Emma's head as she thought about whether she believed him now. Had lunch, which he had suggested they have at the diner been a set up. Of course that wasn't the case but now Emma couldn't be sure. She looked back over to where her mother was still stood at the bar happily chatting away and toyed with the idea before looking back to David and nodding.

"We should try and sneak out. Before she catches us here" Emma glanced towards the door.

"Yeah, I agree" David stated as he too glanced around to see if the route was clear.

On three they got out of their seats and scurried across the diner quickly, trying their best not to attract attention to themselves as they weaved in and out of the tables towards the door. They had almost gotten away with it, when Regina entered the diner. They hadn't seen her for suspiciously glancing back to check Mary Margaret hadn't seen them when their cover was blown.

"What on earth are doing Emma?" Regina questioned with a gentle frown.

She was having a horrible day and the blonde just so happened to be in her way. It was also obvious they were trying to sneak out without being seen, and Regina didn't know why but catching Emma out, and showing her up still bought her a little joy on her darker days. She smirked when Emma stood and stammered. Despite their mutual friendship, she still seemed to have some sort of hold over the blonde that made her seem idiotic. She smirked slyly as she watched Emma suddenly glance back and make eye contact with her mother.

"David. Emma." Mary Margaret's voice was accusatory as she frowned gently and approached them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Coffees" Emma quickly blurted out.

"So that's not your half eaten grilled cheese over there then?" Regina asked, pointing to a booth.

Emma was about to deny it when she realised she wasn't getting away with it. Her phone started ringing, her unmistakeable ring tone blaring out across the diner as it buzzed away on the table. She silently cursed herself for leaving it behind. It had been completely accidental in their hurry to get away, and now there was no wriggling off the hook for either of them.

"What happened to the lunch I made you both?"

Neither of them could answer the question and in typical fashion the two of them were dumbfounded and couldn't seem to find their tongues. They were very much daughter like father when it came to being in trouble.

"Oh dear" Regina drawled, as she grinned and passed them both to get a coffee of her own ordered.

"Thanks a lot Regina!" Emma called, her cheeks blushing when Regina cheekily winked at her discreetly.

"Well we need to go. Work to do. The town won't keep itself safe" Emma quickly rushed to excuse them both.

She just wanted to get away before things got awkward between her and Regina. It was undeniable there was chemistry between them, it had always been there. Even when Robin had been alive and Regina seemed happy dating him, as Emma had seemed happy dating Hook, yet it wasn't strictly the truth. Doubt still lingered at the back of the blonde's mind of her feelings for Regina. She could only dare to hope though that the feelings were mutual.

David nodded in agreement when he caught his daughter eyeing up the brunette mayor. It was more than he cared for his liking and he was keen to drag her away. She was fresh out of a relationship with Hook, so whatever she thought she felt for Regina, it wasn't real and she shouldn't waste her time thinking about it. He gently took her arm, leading her away from her mother, and towards the door again.

"Emma, wait…" Mary Margaret called out, stopping them both in their tracks.

"Sweetheart, Ruby is home. As you have probably seen I now realise." She suddenly shook her head realising how pointless it had been to give Emma that information.

She smiled it off. "So drinks here tonight. To celebrate. I expect to see you here"

Emma nodded and quickly agreed. Ruby was her friend too so she would never miss it. She was excited to catch up with the waitress too. Smiling she nodded confirmation to her mother than she would be there, and then disappeared from the diner quickly with her father.

"So the wolf's back is she?" Regina questioned.

She wasn't really interested or bothered, but she did like to know who was residing in her town. Of course her comment earned her a glare from Granny as her cup of coffee was almost slammed down in front of her, dangerously sloshing up the sides, and spilling over the rim where it dripped down the cup and into the saucer. Granny wasn't a fan of either of them being referred to as the 'wolf'.

"Yes, we are having some celebratory drinks tonight. You have to come Regina I insist."

Mary Margaret's smile and insistence made her want to refuse the invitation, but on the basis Emma would be there she decided to agree. Admittedly not because she actually wished to attend, more so to make Emma squirm and uncomfortable. She smiled and picked up her hot coffee, taking a sip as she allowed her thoughts about Emma to amuse her in ways she would never admit to anyone.

"Emma, what was all that with Regina?" David scolded gently as they arrived back at the sheriff's station.

The blonde sighed as she strode through down the corridor to the office and cells. She tried to feign that she didn't know what he was talking about, but she did. He was talking about the blushing and the looks. He suspected something, Emma perhaps having feelings for the Mayor but he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. It was thought, in fact Emma had a lot of secret feelings for Regina and if she was being honest, Regina was pretty much all she thought about these days, especially since she had ended things with Hook? She sighed and headed into her office at the back, she didn't want to talk about this now.

"Emma" he called after her, following her.

A deep frown buried itself in her brow as she glared at her father. David was concerned, and only looking out for her as he was expected to as a good father. He sighed gently and joined Emma, perching on the edge of her desk, he nodded and finally stated a truth he had expecting to hear from his daughter for a while now.

"You're gay, aren't you? All that with Hook, with Neal, Graham, it was just a cover wasn't it?"

The blonde shook her head gently. That was hitting the nail on the head but she wasn't ready to admit it. She was already the outsider, the orphan nobody wanted. On top of that, even though she had her family now, she didn't want to be the gay one too. It wasn't ok and although her father was trying to be accepting and his words were kind, she doubted her mother would be so accepting, especially as her feelings were for Regina.

And yes, Mary Margaret and Regina had put their differences aside but deep down there was always going to be an issue if Emma wanted to be with Regina. Having said that the biggest obstacle in admitting the truth wasn't her parents. It was Regina. She flirted with Emma, the blonde was sure of that but she couldn't decide if it was because like her, Regina was secretly gay and hiding behind other relationships, or whether she just liked messing with her that much.

"Dad. I'm not gay. It's Regina and you know what she is like. Even though we have Henry and we get along, she just likes to taunt me"

"And you like to eye her up as you blush at her beauty" David teased with a smile.

Sometimes he really amused himself but his smile soon faded when he saw how unimpressed his daughter was. He sighed again and stood up, placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. He understood. She still wasn't ready to be honest with him about who she really was and that was ok. They didn't need to say anything to one another. They mutually understood what was going on and didn't need to talk about it anymore if she didn't want to. David knew she would open up to him when she was truly ready, and when that time came he would be there for her.

He smiled at Emma and started to leave the office. He had just reached the doorway when her little voice chirped up from behind him. It warmed his heart when she called him Dad. David turned to face her with a smile and waited for her to say whatever she had called out to him for. Her cheeks flushed again and she couldn't make eye contact with him, but in a small voice, she had finally been ready to admit it. However, before she said a word she made him promise her that he wouldn't tell a soul, to which of course he agreed.

"I'm gay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, I am glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoy this second one just as much. Happy reading :)

Emma had been a mix of nerves and excitement as she had gotten ready for the drinks at the diner that evening. She had contemplated many outfits, including a dress in case Ruby turned it into a fall scale girl's night out, but after much deliberation she had settled on her comfortable and familiar jeans, with a black tank top. She teamed it with her boots, and had released her blonde curls from the ponytail that had been holding her hair neatly in place whilst she had been at work. After quick brush of her hair, a lick of lip gloss applied to her lips and a hint of mascara to accentuate her long lashes, she had been ready to go.

Now she was almost at the diner. Having chosen to walk, to be sensible if she was having a drink and not to drive home after or have to leave her car there, the closer she got the slower her pace became. She wasn't sure she was ready for an evening of socialising after the long, quite emotional talk she had had with her father that afternoon, rather than working.

After her admission, David had insisted they talk it through. Emma had been reluctant but as always he had managed to talk her round. It had been difficult for Emma but David had promised he wouldn't tell anyone, not even his wife, and the blonde had been glad he hadn't rejected her over it. In fact he had been very understanding of her sexual orientation, however her feelings for Regina had been of concern. He had said that he wouldn't dwell on his feelings about the matter though, he just wished for her to be happy and if that going to be with Regina, then he would try his best to support her.

Emma was entirely convinced though that her mother wouldn't drag the truth out of him and therefore she was worried that something might be said that evening. She entered the small courtyard outside the diner and hesitated going inside, hanging around outside and pacing a little as kept glancing inside. She wasn't ready to go in just yet. Then her cell phone pinged with a message, which when she checked was her mother questioning where she was. She sighed as she stared the message before quickly locking the cell phone screen and shoving it back in her pocket. She looked down at her feet and headed towards the path leading up to the entrance, narrowly missing someone else arriving.

"Miss Swan, watch where you are going!" Regina Mills, cried out as she narrowly avoided collision with the dreamy blonde.

"Oh Regina, I'm sorry excuse me"

"So you should be" Regina scolded gently as she stared at Emma.

Much like herself, Emma seemed to be uncomfortable attending the homecoming drinks that Mary Margaret had organised. She softened her expression and awkwardly folded her arms as she lingered outside on the pathway with Emma.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Her question came across much more harshly than she had intended it to but when Emma simply nodded, she tried a forced smile to try and show she hadn't meant to sound so cutting.

"I didn't realise you were coming tonight" Emma stated as she blushed gently.

Regina shook her head gently and looked away, clearly finding the exchange between them a little awkward. Emma wasn't really sure why she was being that way, but then she supposed it was because she was being shy, apologetic and not her normal self. The brunette knew she was only there because firstly Mary Margaret had insisted, and since they were all 'friendly' now it was difficult to refuse, but secondly and most importantly because Emma was going to be there. She wasn't about to admit such a fact though.

"Oh your mother insisted. You know what she is like" Regina answered.

"Yes, I do" Emma agreed with a smile.

"Well I am being chased up, so I suppose I should go in. You coming?" Emma asked.

Her cell phone had just beeped again in her pocket and she knew it was her mother hurrying her. Mary Margaret had most likely spotted them outside by now, and that suspicion was only confirmed when Regina's cell beeped also. It looked like Emma wasn't the only one being hurried to arrive.

Regina nodded her head graciously and with a smile stepped in front of Emma when the blonde gestured she could go on in ahead. She sauntered up the few steps to the diner doorway and swore she could feel Emma's eyes on her bottom as she walked. The very thought made her blush, the rising in her cheeks as she pulled the door open.

It wasn't busy inside as they both stepped inside. Mary Margaret was huddled at a booth with Ruby, her girlfriend Dorothy who Regina recognised from earlier introductions and a few of the other Storybrooke ladies. Mary Margaret looked up and clocked them both entering. She stared over for a moment, which made Emma nervous before smiling and welcoming them both by insisting they come and sit at the booth. Regina smiled nervously and stepped forward allowing Emma to get in the door behind her and close it.

"I'll grab a drink, err Regina can I get you something?"

"Oh I'll have a red wine, thank you" Regina accepted politely.

The brunette wasn't terribly comfortable with having to join the group alone and silently cursed the blonde for finding an excuse to delay, but she slowly wandered over and perched beside Ruby's girlfriend on the edge of the seat. She kept glancing at Emma as she ordered the drinks from Granny, who had clearly been left with manning the bar.

"So Regina, how come you and Emma arrived together?" Ruby asked with a grin, as she winked at Dorothy sat beside the Mayor.

"We didn't!" Regina was quick to deny such a fact.

"She just happened to be outside when I arrived"

"I knew she was hiding out there!" Mary Margaret chirped

Regina smirked a little and glanced again at Emma as she was walking back from the bar towards them, carrying the drinks carefully and being slow to keep herself steady. Ruby grinned, gesturing her head towards the blonde as she looked at her girlfriend. Dorothy looked and frowned gently not understanding what Ruby was getting at, until she dramatically gestured with her head again to look at Regina and Emma, as the blonde got closer and handed Regina her drink.

"Thank you" Regina smiled as she took the glass of wine from Emma.

"Ohhhhh!" Dorothy stated quietly as she smiled back at Ruby.

Ruby had told Dorothy all about the Mayor of Storybrooke and the pain in the ass blonde sheriff. She had told her their whole story, from them being enemies when Emma had first arrived in town, to the fact they shared a son, and finally as to how they had become friendly. She had then told Dorothy how she suspected Emma and Regina were gay, even though they had desperately kept trying to find love with random handsome men that dropped into Storybrooke every now and again. Ruby knew what she had seen between them though, and it was something, even if they were both in denial about it.

"Emma, sweetheart you could have dressed up a little bit. You look like you are going to work" Mary Margaret commented gently as Emma took off her jacket.

She placed the red leather jacket over the back of the booth seat and shrugged as she sat down next to her mother. Admittedly she could have dressed up but she would have just been uncomfortable. Just because she was a princess now, by birth, didn't mean she was going to start dressing up like one just to go out for a drink.

"Dresses aren't gay enough for you are they Emma!" Ruby joked with a giggle.

"Hey!" Emma grinned at her friend.

Emma wished she had something to playfully throw at her for that, but she had nothing to hand.

"Emma's not gay Ruby" Mary Margaret commented.

"No, that's you Ruby dear" Regina commented with a smug smile.

Ruby gasped and picked up a screwed up napkin and threw it at Regina playfully. She wasn't about to let the brunette get away with that, even if she was the Mayor and a formal evil queen. She grinned at Regina and giggled gently when Regina ducked to avoid the napkin. It just skimmed the top of her head before falling to the floor.

"You had better be clearing that up!" Granny called over to her granddaughter.

Regina lifted her head again and as she did, she glanced and smiled discreetly at Emma who shyly smiled back before quickly averting her gaze. They both hoped they hadn't been seen but Ruby had definitely clocked them.

They all finished their drinks and then Ruby declared they should all eat. As Emma had suspected she would, Ruby was planning on heading out after for a whole night of celebrating her return home. Of course she insisted her best friend, Mary Margaret was going so she didn't get a choice. Like Mary Margaret everyone else wasn't allowed to leave either and so an overworked Granny was then making pizzas to be shared before the big night out could commence.

Regina was desperately uncomfortable with the whole idea. The fattening and unhealthy meal choice of pizza, and the night of drinking and loud music in the rabbit hole. She needed to get out of anymore of this. Attending these pre-drinks in her opinion was enough socialisation for her. She glanced at the clock and downed what was left of her glass of wine.

"I am sorry ladies, but I will have to excuse myself. I have an early start tomorrow" She stated as she rose slowly from her seat.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby called, shaking her head as she grinned at Regina and ordered her to sit back down.

Regina insisted though, she really was going to be terribly uncomfortable and she was also worried. If too much alcohol was flowing there was every chance she might reveal her darkest secrets, and she couldn't have that. A girl's night out wasn't worth the risk of Emma finding out she had feelings for her.

"Please stay. One more drink?" Emma asked bravely.

Regina took a deep breath and sat back down, she supposed one more drink wouldn't hurt. She nodded at Emma and smiled when the blonde jumped up and headed to the bar again, to get another round of drinks for them all.

The rabbit hole wasn't busy when they arrived. Just a few men propping up the bar and a few others in the corner playing darts. Ruby had headed straight for the bar as expected, and she had ordered a round of shots to accompany the drinks of the rest of the order. She was well and truly letting her hair down and showing Dorothy just how much of a party girl she was. Not that they hadn't been to parties in Oz, it was just that partying in this 'real world' was completely different.

They all took a shot and downed it on three after Ruby had counted them all down. Then came the coughs and splutters that followed because of the burning throats and aftertaste.

"That is disgusting Wolfie." Dorothy shook her head as she handed the small shot glass back to her girlfriend who giggled.

"That Kansas, is Sambuca" Ruby stated with a grin as she put the little glasses down on the bar and grabbed their drinks.

She handed it to Dorothy with a grin and leaned in kissing her cheek. As she did so she whispered to her about Emma and Regina, who were now standing to one side of the group quietly. Dorothy nodded and agreed with her girlfriend, she was right, if they stood around all night only drinking and dancing nothing would ever happen. They needed an activity to encourage interaction between the Mayor and Sheriff if they were going to set them up as Ruby desired to.

"Let's play this" Dorothy suggested as she walked towards the pool table.

"You want to play pool?" Emma quizzed.

She couldn't help but wonder if Dorothy actually knew what it was. She doubted they had such a sport in Oz. Of course Dorothy didn't really know what it was. She had heard about these sports but she had no idea how to play, or what the rules were.

"Yeah, great idea!" Ruby grinned.

"Well I am definitely up for a game" Belle insisted.

"You are?" Emma asked again a little confused.

She knew Belle had played pool in the bar when she had confused her identity with that of Lacey whilst under a curse, but she didn't think the bookworm still played. Belle smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I may not be Lacey anymore but I am still a fantastic player. So who wants to challenge me?"

Belle was smiling away happily as she grabbed a cue and waited for a taker to come forward. The group was very quiet and then Ruby kindly volunteered Emma. The blonde didn't have any time to protest before a cue was thrust into her hand and Belle was setting up the table. Regina grinned as Emma groaned and dragged herself to the table. The blonde prayed she didn't have to break because that she was truly terrible at. She waited as Belle told Mary Margaret to flip a coin to determine who would get that pleasure and chose heads when given the option.

"Heads" Mary Margaret declared with a smile.

"Good luck Swan" Regina stated smugly as folded her arms and grinned, settling in to watch Emma make a fool of herself.

"Thanks!"

Emma placed the white ball dead on centre of the white line the opposite end of the table and bent over, lining up her cue to take the shot. She had her bottom pointed towards Ruby and Dorothy, and in good spirits of the match they both resisted the urge to slap it. Behind her she was aware of Ruby whispering to Belle and they were definitely up to something. She tried block out the distraction and finally took a shot. Her cue knocked the white ball gently forward and it rolled the length of the table towards the set out coloured balls. It lightly knocked them and they barely parted.

"Nice try!" Belle smirked as she evaluated the table.

She needed the best shot that would mean she wouldn't pot a single ball. Ruby had asked her to throw the game and let Emma win. It wasn't without could reason, and when she had explained it was for the sake of romance between two denied lovers, hopeless romantic Belle had been unable to deny such a request. Belle wasn't going to make it obvious though, so she took a good shot to split the balls, and they rolled apart some of them teetering on the edge of pockets but none of them dropped.

"Damn!" Belle smirked as she stood back to let Emma take a shot.

"You have to at least be able to hit one of those balls Miss Swan" Regina commented.

The brunette was terribly amused by the game, more than she should have been considering she hadn't wanted to actually come to the bar with them. After another glass of wine, Ruby had once again insisted she not leave the party early and since she was getting to spend some time with Emma, she had reconsidered on the basis she wouldn't stay late.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina as she walked around the table considering her options. The rest of the group were watching from the sides, quietly chatting amongst themselves. Ruby had her arm around Dorothy who was stood beside her and they smirked as Emma finally lined up her cue and took her shot. She hit perfectly and she potted the solid coloured red ball, smugly smiling about it until a tense moment followed.

The cue ball teetered gently on the edge of the pocket, threatening to fall and follow after the potted solid. Emma watched and bit her lip silently praying it would stop moving, and with the tiniest bit of luck it just stayed there. Belle smiled and nodded at Emma, commenting on the good shot when Emma celebrated with a swig of her whiskey on the rocks.

"So that makes you solids Emma, and I am stripes" Belle stated, just to remind the blonde of the rules.

They could afford no mistakes if they were going to fake her win, and if she accidentally potted all the striped balls instead of her own, it would be a shame. Belle winked at Ruby and circled the pool table as she looked to take a shot of her own. She couldn't help noticing that Emma had naturally gravitated to stand beside Regina. She analysed the table and took a shot, narrowly missing a striped ball that she could have easily potted and sent the cue ball flying across the table defectively. She had done it on purpose, having lined up her shot and angle knowing the ball would spin and conveniently travel towards another of Emma's set. It was a perfectly set up shot and the brown ball rolled into a corner pocket easily.

"Whoops!" Belle smiled and shrugged as she grabbed the chalk for chalked up her cue.

"Aww what a shame" Dorothy commented with a smirk.

"Em, come on you're up" Ruby encouraged when Emma failed to move towards the table.

Emma looked around at the spectators and then stepped up to the table. She ceremonially walked around it again, analysing the state of play best she could but actually she was only looking for the easier shot she could take. There wasn't anything overly easy, but there was one she thought she could get. Unfortunately she was wrong and she missed the ball, sending the cue ball flying straight into a side pocket.

The game went on and on, Belle purposely missing the odd shot, and going for the solid balls where she could without making it obvious, until she had left Emma with only the eight-ball to pot. The shot wasn't easy and Emma was lining up for it all wrong. Belle watched as the cue ball knocked one of her striped balls left on the table gently into a pocket and stopped the opposite end to the black. It was getting harder and harder for her to throw the game without Emma getting suspicious as to why she had suddenly got so lousy. Luckily though, she had a good set up to accidentally pot the black herself and that would mean Emma would win by default, so she did it.

"Wow I am rusty" she grimaced as she winked at Ruby.

"Ok, Regina you play Emma!" Ruby declared loudly with a grin as she grabbed hers and Dorothy's glasses to get them a top up.

Regina almost spat out her mouthful of wine in a most unladylike fashion. She had no idea how to play pool, and she wasn't about to find out if she was any good at it, let alone take on the challenge with Emma. She shook her head glaring at Ruby as she wandered over to the bar and refused.

"Oh go on Regina, it could be fun!" Mary Margaret suggested enthusiastically.

Regina glared at her for the comment. The woman was clearly intoxicated and so much worse when she was with the all the positivity. So, Regina tried a different tact. Her attire wasn't suited to such a sport. Skirt and heels were hardly appropriate and would clearly give Emma an unfair advantage. Belle however protested the refusal to play on that base, pointing out that she had clearly just played a game in a skirt and heels.

"May I remind you that you lost" Regina scoffed, smirking and feeling smug about reminding her.

Belle nodded, but it was still no excuse. She crossed to where Regina stood and offered her the cue as Ruby returned to her girlfriend with fresh drinks. Dorothy took great delight in advising her that Regina was still refusing to play.

"Oh Regina, what's wrong? Scared Emma will beat you and your forfeit will be to kiss her!"

Ruby was most amused with herself as both the blonde and brunette blushed at her obscene idea. Both of their eyes were on her as she smirked playfully at them. They were so into each other and it was almost as if they were blind and senseless to each other's feelings. She was going to make them realise if it was the last thing she did. They both deserved so much to be happy after all they had been through.

Regina saw Ruby's comment as a challenge though, there was no way Emma was going beat her even if she tried. The blonde's shots had been all over the place and it was obvious now that she was thinking about it that Belle had clearly let Emma win.

"Look guys she doesn't want to, clearly I am just too good at pool" Emma gloated, a little more smugly than she had to considering she knew how poorly she had played.

"Is that a challenge Miss Swan?" Regina suddenly quizzed.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Emma grinned as she looked back to Regina, who suddenly looked as if she was ready to get down to business.

"Well then….." Regina stated coolly as she swapped her glass of wine for the cue Belle was still offering her, and smirked at the blonde. "You're on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, I am glad you are all enjoyng the story so far, and hope you will also enjoy this latest chapter.

Ruby stirred late the next morning, her head pounding from the large amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. It had been such fun but she had been reckless with her drinking, something she knew she would now regret today. Still it had all been worth it to have fun with her good friends, and to try and hook Emma and Regina up. She groaned as she rolled over to see the bed vacant beside her, and she croakily called out for Dorothy.

The dark haired woman appeared at the en suite bathroom door in her underwear and smirked at her girlfriend. She was a complete mess, hair wild and everywhere, wrapped in the sheets and she looked like crap. It amused Dorothy and she blew her a kiss when Ruby whined and tried to tempt her back to bed.

"Please" she heard Ruby beg as she disappeared back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

"I'll be right out Wolfie, be patient"

"But I have a headache and I need a cuddle" the brunette whined.

It made her chuckle as she spat the toothpaste from her mouth, rinsed and patted her face dry after splashing it with water to wake herself up. She was purposely making Ruby wait and it was fast becoming part of their morning ritual.

Dorothy emerged a few moments later and sauntered over to the bed with a small smile on her face as she saw Ruby pouting at her. The tall, leggy brunette was just a picture of perfection to her. She reached the bed and giggled when Ruby lazily extended out her arm, reaching up and trying to grab her but she was just out of reach, and Ruby wasn't evening trying hard enough. When she began whining again though, Dorothy gave in and crawled back onto the bed, up it to where Ruby was laying and swiftly swooped down to share a morning kiss with her.

"Last night was a lot of fun. I like your friends Wolfie" Dorothy stated as she naturally broke the kiss and settled back down with Ruby.

"I knew you would" Ruby smiled as she snuggled into Dorothy and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

Dorothy cuddled her girlfriend close and smiled. It had been an interesting first day back in the real world, and so much had changed since she had gone from Kansas to Oz, but the changes seemed good. Ruby had completely changed her life. She had gone from protector of people to being on a wild rollercoaster ride with the woman she loved unconditionally. She smiled at Ruby, as she combed gently through her long brown hair and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I think you were right you know?" Dorothy commented.

"Yeah? Really?" Ruby replied with a bright smile.

She knew Dorothy was talking about Emma and Regina without even having to ask, and of course she was right, those two had it so bad and yet seemed oblivious to each other. They practically flirted with one another but never acted on it, and there was so much tension between them that the whole town felt it. That had been the case since Emma had first set foot in town, they were just in denial.

"Yes. It is very obvious they like each other" Dorothy smiled.

"See, I knew you would see it. So, how are we gonna get them to see it?!" Ruby asked hopefully.

That was a very good question. Social activities in Storybrooke were limited, as were town events. Ruby swore the town hadn't done anything except fight villains since the last festival held by the nuns, but of course she had missed the big carnival they had a few months before as she had been away. She was right though, the town had very little going on socially for residents to all get together and have a good time. As she lay there in Dorothy's arms as they both pondered over ideas, it finally came to her.

"We should have a pride festival!"

Ruby rocketed up and shuffled onto her knees as bounced excitedly on the bed, all evidence of her hangover suddenly disappearing. She was grinning wildly and she couldn't hide her excitement. She had heard about pride festivals but never been to one, and she couldn't contain herself as she started mentally reeling off all the activities they could organise. It was the best idea she had ever had.

Something about the way Dorothy smiled back, told Ruby that she shared her enthusiasm for such an event. Ruby reached out and grabbed Dorothy's hands, squeezing them gently as she squealed and grinned. Dorothy nodded and smiled seeing her lover so excited over such a little things, and it warmed her heart. It sounded like a fantastic idea.

"Just one thing Wolfie, don't you need the Mayor's permission for a festival?" Dorothy asked.

She was ever the sensible one, and for a moment that crushed Ruby's enthusiasm. Dorothy was right, she did need Regina's permission to hold a festival. The slight disappointment didn't last long though. Ruby would have said that old Mayor Regina might have been a challenge, but the new more relaxed, less evil Regina didn't seem to be so closed down to the possibility of something fun, so perhaps it would be easier. She mulled over the idea for another moment or two before smiling gently again.

"Well then, we will have to convince her that the town needs this festival. You will have to help me!" Ruby smirked cutely, as she suddenly leaned in and kissed Dorothy.

She caught the dark haired woman off guard with the swift but gentle kiss. Dorothy didn't know how Ruby did it but she bought out a weakness in her, one that meant she would do anything for her, even this. She nodded and agreed she would help Ruby with Regina.

After brunch in the diner, where Granny had given Ruby several unimpressed looks at the fact she seemed so relaxed and reluctant to help out, the two of them got to work on a plan. Regina agreeing was obviously step one, then they needed a committee of willing volunteers to help them organise everything that would be needed, and then they needed to plan the finer details of when it would be, how many days it would be and if they were going to invite any special guests. There was a lot to do, and they had not a minute to waste. Grabbing their jackets, they both bid Granny goodbye and headed out of the diner to find a wet, windy day greeting them outside.

The two of them battled the elements as they walked to the Mayor's office, where they hoped they would find Regina. Ruby would have driven, that was if she still had a car but she didn't so, all of their missions that day were going to be on foot. The streets were absolutely deserted as a result of the weather, which meant they didn't bump into anyone on the way so that Ruby could introduce Dorothy to more of the town residents. They kept their heads down to shield their faces from the wind and rain but failed to let go of one another's hands as they walked.

It took longer than normal but they finally reached the town hall, where Regina's office was located. They hurried inside and took a moment in the lobby to smooth down wild hair, and share in an intimate kiss. Ruby took a deep breath as she stared into Dorothy's eyes and smiled gently. She was so glad she had her there to support her.

"Regina's office is this way" Ruby stated as she headed for a staircase to the right of them.

Dorothy gestured for her girlfriend to lead the way, and fell into line behind her as they climbed the staircase to the first floor. She smiled encouragingly every time Ruby glanced over her shoulder at her. She had no doubt Ruby was going to convince Regina to host the pride festival and she would support her every step of the way. After all, Ruby had been her proof that you should fight for your true love and happiness, and that was what they were doing now, just not for themselves but someone else in need.

"Wish me luck Kansas" Ruby smirked.

"You won't need it, but Good luck" Dorothy replied with a smile.

Dorothy knew Ruby was nervous but she really had no need to be. She reached out and took her girlfriends hand and squeezed it gently as she stepped in to exchange with her a soft, gentle, small kiss. Ruby smiled as they naturally broke the kiss, it was now or never. She turned to Regina's office door, tapped upon the glass and awaited to be invited in.

Regina jumped at the interruption. She hadn't been expecting any visitors and she had been lost in thought, thoughts of a certain blonde who definitely had her attention. She had been thinking about Emma since the 'girls night out' the night before, and hadn't had her out of her mind since. Those sparking blue eyes, silky blonde hair, and perky little bottom clad in denim stirred a longing deep inside her that made her fantasise in most unexpected ways. She had been biting her bottom lip as she had allowed herself to be distracted from her work by her fantasies, and just hoped she now wasn't flushed. She cleared her throat and composed herself quickly, straightening up in her chair and called out to her guest to enter.

"Come in"

Ruby clicked open the door and peered around it, hesitating a little to see if she could judge Regina's mood before she entered and put her foot in it. She smiled gently as she saw the Mayor sitting at her desk. The woman looked a little startled, as if perhaps they had interrupted her in the middle of something important, and Ruby suddenly felt apologetic. She swallowed gently, straightened up and walked into the officer with Dorothy only a step behind her. They stopped just inside the door though, as Regina just seemed to stare at them.

"Miss Lucas, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked coolly.

Ruby suddenly seemed to have lost her tongue and nerve, which was most unlike her. She just had this terrible feeling she had interrupted Regina in the middle of something important and therefore was just starting off on the wrong foot. She couldn't help wondering if she should just turn a go, and try to catch Regina in a less formal capacity, like perhaps when she next popped to the diner for coffee or something.

"Miss Lucas?" Regina questioned somewhat impatiently when Ruby failed to answer her the first time.

Ruby once again just stuttered.

"Ms Mills, Ruby and I would like to ask your permission….about an event we would like to hold for the town" Dorothy quickly interjected.

Dorothy came across as confident to Regina and that had her intrigued. She smiled gently and welcomed them both to take a seat if they wished to talk business with her. The two women stepped forward and each took a seat in the chairs opposite Regina had her desk. Regina straightened up further in her chair and leant forward, resting her arms gently on the desk.

"So, this event, what exactly is it?" Regina asked gently.

"A festival" Ruby quickly replied.

Dorothy being there helped, and since she had bravely got them started, Ruby felt it was only fair she now take over. After all, the idea to have a pride festival and celebrations had been hers. She smiled at Regina and waited to see if she had any reply, but they both predicted the next question coming their way.

"What kind of festival?" the brunette questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Regina was suspicious of what kind of festival because she suspected she knew, and although not many things caused her anxiety, this particular subject did. It was because it meant she had to face fears and open up, or she had to complete go into hiding, neither idea particularly to her liking. She swallowed gently and smiled at each of the ladies sat in front of her in turn.

"Pride" Dorothy declared after a long silence between the three of them.

"Pride?" Regina appeared to question.

It was exactly what she had suspected so she didn't know why she had questioned Dorothy like she had. Dorothy just innocently assumed it was something Regina had never heard of, as did Ruby, so she started to explain.

"Well it's a celebration. For the gay community….and well love, and well for people like us"

Ruby hoped Regina wouldn't take the 'us' the wrong way. She had meant it a little tongue in cheek, meaning to collectively include Regina into the category as she was herself and Dorothy. Her girlfriend glanced at her wide eyed, and then quickly back to Regina who was staring at them both.

"So can we?" Ruby asked.

Regina was so quiet it made her nervous, but she hoped that meant she was taking the decision seriously and considering it as an option. Ruby was terribly disappointed though when Regina quickly shot down the idea after her prompting. Dorothy wasn't impressed either. It hardly seemed like a fair decision and she wanted to know why the town Mayor seemed so against the idea.

"Why on earth not?" Dorothy questioned.

She was very level headed and calm in her addressing of Regina, and in that moment Ruby was so proud of her. Of course Regina didn't really have a good excuse so she started making them up off of the top of her head. She was struggling to think of genuine reasons other than that she really didn't want to be coming out of her closet, but she wasn't about to admit that to the couple.

"It doesn't seem appropriate for Storybrooke. I don't have anything against, well people being gay but I mean you two are the first residents in Storybrooke of this well orientation, and I just don't think anyone else would be interested. I am sorry but no"

Regina prayed she hadn't come across as insensitive. She wasn't overly familiar with what was considered offensive and what wasn't, but she had tried her best to be diplomatic in her answer and with her choice of words. She looked at each of the dumbfounded women before her and awaited some backlash she knew was coming; especially from Ruby. She wasn't wrong. A moment later Ruby was up and out of her chair, practically begging Regina and complaining when the brunette continued to grant permission for their request.

It was all looking hopeless for Dorothy and Ruby, and their pride festival but their luck hadn't run out just yet. Suddenly they found their informal meeting interrupted and by none other than Miss Swan. It was a miracle.

"Regina?" Emma's voice called as she raced along the corridor to the Mayor's office.

Regina had no idea what was so important but she sighed and rolled her eyes at the sound of Emma's voice. Whatever it was, it wasn't the right time right now. She rose from her chair and dismissed Ruby and Dorothy just as Emma came to a screeching halt as she slowed to walk in the door.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina questioned in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Emma asked upon seeing her friend with her girlfriend in Regina's office.

"Ruby and Dorothy were just leaving" Regina informed with a forced smile.

Ruby smirked and suddenly got an idea. Maybe Emma could help them out in convincing Regina. She bravely decided to test the theory by contradicting Regina, and informed Emma that they weren't leaving but were actually just discussing the possibility of an event for the town with Regina.

"Cool, what type of event?" Emma questioned.

"Miss Swan!" Regina scolded.

How dare they start having a discussion about this in her office when she had said no, and how dare Emma even question as to what, it was a private matter. Ruby glanced at Regina and smirked as she saw her blush. This was so perfect, and she knew she would probably be in serious trouble with the Mayor for undermining her in such a way but she needed this.

"A pride festival" Ruby declared proudly.

The brunette beamed a smile at her blonde friend and waited for her reaction. Dorothy just stood staring, looking slightly less amused but equally as eager to hear the blonde's thoughts. If they differed from that of the Mayor's they wondered if Emma may be able to sway her.

"Awesome!" Emma declared with a bright smile.

She had seen pride festivals before and heard all about them. They seemed like so much fun and it would be nothing but exciting to be involved in one. She nodded gently at Ruby who seemed pleased by her reaction, but then gazed at Regina and her smile instantly faded. Regina looked less than impressed and she instantly know why. It was the same reason she had been scolded a few moments earlier for asking. Regina was completely against the idea.

"Have you said no?" she questioned, looking directly at Regina.

Dorothy and Ruby gazed at Regina also as they all waited for her to answer the blonde's question. It was very awkward suddenly in the room as Regina tried to dismiss the question without any answer but Emma wasn't letting go of it that easy. She asked Regina again and it made the brunette snap.

"What do you want Miss Swan? I really am quite busy"

"Well I came to ask you if it was ok if Henry came for tea with me at the diner, but you seem in a mood, so…" Emma answered.

If Regina thought she was getting rid of her that easily, she was mistaken. Ruby and Dorothy's idea sounded great and now she too wanted to know the reasons for Regina's decision. She kept a firm gaze on the Mayor as she returned to her chair and tried to keep her cool. She answered Emma's request to take their son for diner and granted it but then she did try to dismiss her.

"Hang on a minute though Regina. Why don't you want to have a pride festival? Is it a problem for you?"

Emma was purposely trying to provoke her for a reaction and it worked. Regina shook her head and confirmed that no, it was not a problem for her but for Emma that still didn't explain why, and Regina seemed less than forthcoming with further explanation. So Emma turned to Ruby and Dorothy for explanation. She wanted to know what excuses Regina had come up with, and the two women didn't hold back in spilling the beans about what Regina had just said to them.

"Regina, you do know that pride isn't just for 'gay' people don't you?" Emma questioned with a smirk.

"Yes" Regina quickly quipped.

"Then I bet there is plenty of people in town that would want to attend. So how about we make a deal?"

Emma smirked. She knew even though technically Regina's evil side had softened, the woman still loved a good deal, and well if it meant proving her wrong as well, Regina was never going to refuse. When Regina inquired as to what type of deal, Emma took great delight in explaining. As she did Ruby squealed gently at the prospect of their idea becoming a reality, and it was all going to be thanks to her 'in the closet' gay friend Emma.

"So, let me see if I understand you correctly Miss Swan. If people in this town want to help and attend, I have to agree, but if no one in town wants to help organise, or attend this celebration of love as you all call it, what exactly is it I get?" Regina smirked a little as she raised her eyebrow.

Regina knew the score, she just wanted to hear Emma say it again thought. She liked toying with Emma. It was great fun and bought her such enjoyment. Emma seemed confident though, which did worry her a little. That didn't mean she wasn't tempted by the deal.

"Then you get the satisfaction of knowing you are right and I am wrong" Emma sighed dramatically.

She really hoped that wouldn't be the case because if it was, Regina was never going to stop reminding her. So now it was just the million dollar question; did they have a deal.

"Yes Miss Swan. We have a deal" Regina confirmed with unreadable expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening at the diner, after a busy day of running around recruiting helpers for their pride celebrations, Ruby and Dorothy met up with Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry. It had been a successful day and their sign up list was full. Dorothy had suggested that Ruby get everyone who wanted to be involved or who were interested in attending in case Regina needed some proof.

To Dorothy, Regina appeared to be one of those people who were stickler for proof though. She had to assume, from what she knew about Regina that she was also probably very good at twisting truths, persuading people and debating, so she just wanted to make sure Ruby had a case. Ruby had agreed and then they had a good giggle about it, but it had been the right choice because almost everyone in town had signed up. There were only a few old fashioned sticklers who hadn't, namely Mr Gold, and Sidney Glass, but Ruby had explained that was expected. After all, they were very much allies of the Mayor, even though she seemed to not to speak to them very much anymore.

Emma had gotten Henry dinner as planned and now they were sat in a booth with Ruby, Dorothy, Mary Margaret and a reluctant David who had been dragged along for support. As they ate, and David slurped on a beer, the three women were deep in conversation. They were putting together an event plan, and deciding on a date so that they could give all the information to Regina and she could make a final decision on whether the activities planned were suitable. She had no choice to hold the festival though, Emma had come out on top with the deal they had made, so she couldn't back out. Their table was buzzing with excitement as ideas flew about between the three women as the diner door opened and Regina wandered in.

"She's checking up on us Mom" Henry commented as he spotted his other mother.

Emma glanced over and with her burger hovered just at her mouth, she smiled shyly at Regina. Her father stared at her, she couldn't make it any more obvious she fancied Regina if she tried. He rolled his eyes and shook his head gently, as he smiled at his love struck daughter.

"Em, close your mouth you look like you are trying to catch flies" he whispered as he leaned across the table.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Mary Margaret asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Nothing!" Emma was quick to reply as she quickly took a bite of her diner and took her gaze off of Regina.

The brunette crossed the diner to the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey from Granny, and a salad for her own diner. She was indeed there to check up on Henry and his other mother. Emma had a tendency to feed him crap and he was growing young man so he needed his greens. When Granny disappeared to make her order, Regina decided to come over and say hello at the booth. Any excuse to check exactly what Henry had on his plate and to see what they were all up to.

"Good Evening Regina" David greeted.

"Hey mom" Henry smiled.

Regina smiled at David and then quickly glanced at Henry's plate filled with fries, a half-eaten burger and what appeared to be a little salad on the side. He could see her looking and quickly stabbed a wedge of tomato and some shreds of lettuce with his fork and ate them. Regina smiled and turned her attention to glance down at Emma's plate, the same contents as Henry's minus the salad.

"You eat like a child Emma" she commented informally.

Emma shrugged, not acknowledging her comment about her meal with a response and devoured a few fries. Regina was less than impressed. She turned her attention to three women huddled at the back of the booth, who looked more than busy.

"You look busy ladies"

"We're planning the pride celebrations!" Ruby declared with a grin.

Regina smirked, feeling a little smug. She hadn't seen any evidence yet that the majority of the town were in favour, so she happened to think their planning was a little premature. She glanced to try and see what they were up to before commenting.

"Well dear, don't be getting yourself all worked up. Emma and I had a deal" Regina confidently stated.

Emma glanced up and quickly swallowed the mouthful of food she was eating. That was right they did have a deal, and she had been triumphant in winning, in which she took great delight in telling her. The blonde smirked and waited for Regina's reaction to finding out she had to host the festival she hadn't been in favour of. The brunette looked less than impressed with the smug blonde's declaration and quickly asked for proof. She didn't believe it.

"Oh very funny Miss Swan, do you have proof of this?" Regina queried.

Emma wasn't exactly great at being one step ahead, so she doubted Emma had bothered to get any, which meant she hadn't won at all. Regina smirked a little at the blonde who was staring at her, and then glared when Ruby perked up from the back of the booth.

"Well…." Ruby started. "Actually we do!"

Dorothy shuffled the papers and quickly pulled from them the list of collected signatures of the town's people. She stood and leant over the table to hand the papers to Regina, who practically snatched them out of her hand, with a less than impressed look back on her face. The brunette placed her glass of wine down on the table and began skimming through the papers. She had been wrong, and she hated that. Dismissively she glanced through each page and had to admit defeat to Emma, but it was what it was.

"Well then," she stated as she composed herself and handed the papers back to Dorothy. "It looks as though Storybrooke will be having it first pride festival"

She smiled purposely at Emma as she said that and enjoyed watching the blush spread across the beautiful blonde's cheeks. Somewhere, deep down she supposed she had wanted them to succeed as she had very much wanted to attend the festival herself, but hadn't wanted to appear to seem too eager. It just wasn't in her nature. She picked up her glass of wine and had a sip as the women at the back of the booth turned their attention back to planning. That gave her more of an opportunity to watch Emma squirm uncomfortably in her presence for a few more moments.

"Madam Mayor, your order is ready" Granny called as she came out of the kitchen, and started to bring it over.

"Mom, move up so Mom can sit with us" Henry insisted.

"What? But kid…" Emma started to protest when her dad interrupted.

"Here, Regina please have my seat. I have a shift starting" David declared.

He had been desperate to get away from the planning. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, he was just not of any use until they had finished deciding exactly what it was they were going to have going on. David rose from his seat and gestured for Regina to take the seat. She nodded a smiled and slipped in taking his place as he quickly said his goodbyes to everyone.

"Dad!" Emma scolded through gritted teeth.

"Hey, embrace it. Have a nice dinner" David whispered to her with a smirk as he quickly returned his glass to the bar and hurried away.

Regina glanced at Emma as Granny placed her salad down in front of her and then left them. The atmosphere seemed awkward between them, like they were on some sort of first date. It amused Regina. They had shared many family dinners at the same table now over the years so it seemed strange that suddenly Emma felt so uncomfortable. She knew it was cruel of her, but she had an opportunity to test a theory of hers, and wondered if it might give her some inkling as to whether she was right about thinking Emma had some feelings for her. Even though she was in denial herself, she couldn't help but wonder if Emma was in the same position.

Emma squirmed in her seat as Henry began speaking with his other mother. He was only telling her about his day, and about how he thought the pride festival was a good idea and Regina seemed interested. She nodded and replied to him in between dainty mouthfuls of salad as she glanced between Emma's face and her food.

"Lost your appetite?" she questioned with a sly smile.

"No, just not as hungry as I thought" Emma shrugged as she pushed the plate towards the centre of the table.

Regina didn't really eat fries, but the ones left on Emma's plate look terribly appetising. She wasn't used to seeing Emma not finishing a meal. The woman could usually eat the entire plateful and still want seconds so it was unusual. It also didn't seem to equate with why she was damn skinny when she ate such fattening foods morning, noon and night. Emma grabbed her chilled beer and took a swig as she watched Regina reach out and pinch a single fry from her plate.

"Oh god that's good" Regina moaned gently as she took a bite and closed her eyes savouring the taste.

"Hey, those are mine!" Emma commented possessively.

That was the Miss Swan she knew, protective over her food and not good at sharing it. She smirked and a little, opening her eyes slowly and looking up at Emma. Her dark eyes sparkled with a dangerous glint.

"You appeared to be finished with your plate Miss Swan. No point in wasting them"

"Well I am not. I am just having a break!"

Emma grabbed her plate and pulled it back in front of her. What was Regina playing at? She stared at her with a bit of frown and took another swig of her beer. The blonde forced a smile as the brunette just smirked at her and shrugged. Regina took her gaze off of Emma and returned to enjoying her salad as she removed her foot from her high heel and gently extended her leg out under the table and lightly brushed her foot up the inside of Emma's leg. The blonde's eyes widened a little and she almost choked on another swig of beer. Regina smirked and fluttered her eyes glancing for a second at Emma, and when the blonde shyly smiled and blushed, she pulled her foot away from Emma's leg. Her suspicions were confirmed, and her heart fluttered in her chest at the prospect the feelings she had for Emma were shared.

"Are you ok, Emma?" she asked, purposely pronouncing the blonde's name slowly, and popping the 'a' gently.

Emma's cheeks just turned a deeper crimson as everyone at the table seemed to stare at her. She was so embarrassed and quickly nodded and was relieved when they all returned to their activities as they had been before. Regina felt accomplished though, and continued to sneak glances at Emma for a few more moments before looking over at Henry. He was grinning wildly and gave her a knowing look as he looked between both his mothers. This pride festival was going to be prefect.

"So what do you think Regina?" Mary Margaret asked as the brunette skimmed through the rough plans they had been drawing up all evening.

They were waiting in anticipation to see if Regina was going to consider the plans acceptable for the festival. They were all surprised when she finally nodded and handed the papers back to Mary Margaret.

"It seems like a lot of work. I hope you can accommodate all of these plans?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have plenty of willing volunteers" Mary Margaret confirmed innocently.

"We'll be fine Regina. All you have to do is attend" Ruby smirked.

She was feeling quite smug about the festival, and she knew it would be a complete success, in more ways than one.

When they had all finished dinner they parted and went their separate ways. Ruby and Dorothy upstairs to their bedroom at the diner, Regina home to her mansion on Mifflin Street and Emma and Henry, with Mary Margaret back to the apartment. Emma was very quiet as they walked down Main Street. The evening air was still warm, and she lingered just behind Mary Margaret and Henry as they excitedly chatted about the pride festival.

Henry was a more than inquisitive and was enjoying learning all about the festival from his grandmother, who herself had only learned the answers earlier that afternoon. She too found the whole concept of pride fascinating, and with it being a celebration of love she was well within her comfort zone in getting involved. Henry was also very innocent, despite him being a young boy now rather than the kid he had been when he had first found his mother, and the questions he asked his grandmother, not meaning to be offensive in anyway though.

"Grandma, how many gay people do you think there are in Storybrooke?" he asked.

"Oh, well I don't know Henry. But whoever they are, they are just like you and me and they are supported." She answered diplomatically.

"Mom, what are your thoughts?" Henry asked.

He liked to gather people's different opinions and views, get the details from as many sources as possible to get the full picture. Emma however, had been in her own little world and completely missed the question.

"Thoughts on what kid?" she mumbled.

Her thoughts were very much still on what they had been just before that interruption, and that was what had happened with Regina over a family dinner. She didn't know why Regina had done that. Did she know something about her? Was it just another one of her games? Emma just couldn't decide.

"How many people identify as gay in Storybrooke?" Henry repeated his question, tweaking it slightly.

Emma shrugged and didn't really think about it too much before giving the first answer that came to mind.

"Yeah, I guess there might be a few. Why kid?"

"I just wondered. Mom, can I ask you a question?" Henry asked as he stopped outside the apartment building.

Emma shrugged and nodded. Henry could ask her anything she supposed. She had nothing to hide from him, and well he was her son so if something was bothering him or he wanted to know something, of course she would answer as honestly and truthfully as she could.

"Are you gay?"

"I dunno maybe kid" Emma mumbled.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped.

Her mother was completely in shock given her daughter's answer to her son's controversial question. Mary Margaret had nothing against anyone's sexual orientation and preferences, but it just wasn't her daughter. Emma was anything but gay, of that she was sure.

Henry's question had caught Emma completely off guard and she had just answered it, so given her mother's reaction it took her a moment to process and realise what she had just said. She gasped as Henry smiled brightly. He knew it and she had as good as admitted it.

"Kid! No, I mean no!" Emma quickly confirmed.

But Henry wasn't accepting that answer. He smiled and shook his head gently at his mother. She was in total denial, she was lying and he knew she totally had a crush on his mom, and that was cool. He followed his grandmother up the stairs to the apartment, listening to his mother behind him still denying her original answer and trying to explain herself; she wasn't convincing him though.

"Sure Mom, you're not gay." He grinned as he made his way into the apartment with his grandmother.

Emma just stopped outside in the hall and cursed herself. Had she been caught out by her own son? She just didn't know.

Later than night, Emma was having trouble getting to sleep, and she was consumed with thoughts of Regina. She needed something to do to take her mind it off of it all. She got up and got dressed again. She wasn't due to take the night shift at the sheriff station, but she figured her Dad might like some company, and she also wanted to talk.

Emma arrived at the station to her father's surprise just before midnight. He looked up from the desk in front of her office where he was sat catching up on paperwork with concern. She smiled shyly and quietly greeted him with a 'hi'.

"Everything ok Emma? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep so wondered if you could use a hand, or maybe a coffee, a chat?" Emma asked hopefully.

David smiled at her and shook her head. His daughter wanted to talk. He loved that Emma confided in him, but he wondered what at this hour could be so important. He cleared away the file he was working on and figured since Emma had already made herself comfortable in a chair that he was getting the coffee. He rose and made his way to the machine, pouring two cups and returned to sit down and speak with his daughter.

"So, what's bothering you sweetheart?"

Emma sighed.

"Dad, something happened at dinner"

Emma was freaking out a little. She hesitated before answering him with a nod. He encouraged her to continue.

"With Regina"

David's eyes widened a little, he was intrigued by what exactly had happened. He encouraged Emma gently to elaborate, giving her time to do so when she was ready. Emma seemed somewhat distracted the moment she had mentioned Regina's name. She was trying to figure out the answers herself, so that she could explain her thoughts to her father and see if his thoughts were the same.

"So do you think that means she fancies me, dad?" Emma asked after explaining what had happened in limited detail to David.

David had no idea and he shrugged a little as he advised her so in his response. In his experience, woman could be difficult to read so Regina's actions could have meant absolutely anything. So he tried his best to give Emma advice. There was only one way she was going to know for sure, and that was by asking Regina outright.

"Absolutely no way!" Emma cried.

There was no way she was putting herself out there to Regina only to be hurt. That idea was completely absurd. That meant she was left with only one option, she was going to have to live with not really knowing the truth at all. That was of course, unless Regina was going to suddenly open up to her and declare that she had been in love with her since the very first moment they met. But Emma was a realist not a fantasist and she knew that was never going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, apologies for the delay in updating it has been a busy week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Mary Margaret and the decorating committee had been busy for two weeks planning how to layout the activities in town for the celebrations. Now the morning was upon them and they had been busy since the early hours getting the town ready. Mary Margaret had Leroy and Marco sorting Main Street, and she had Belle with Granny in the dinner making sure that was all decorated, and at the town hall where a live band were due to be playing she had David and Emma. Of course Emma had been in a grump at getting up early, and David was buzzing from all the coffee he was consuming just to stay awake after his night shift at the station.

"Do you think Regina will be coming?" he asked Emma as they set up a kissing booth, amongst other fairground type attractions.

"Dad!" Emma hissed, her cheeks flushing red with blush.

She was worried someone might overhear, yet they were alone outside setting up. David grinned, the coffee and tiredness clearly affecting his brain in Emma's opinion. He smirked and chuckled gently, teasing his daughter a little whilst he had the chance and hoping to lighten her mood. If she stayed in the tried one she was currently in she wasn't going to enjoy the day at all. Emma was far from impressed though, and the second they were done she excused herself, insisting she needed to change and get ready for the festival.

"Right, schedules" Mary Margaret declared as everyone regrouped at the diner.

They were about to open the festival, which was already very popular. The town was absolute buzzing. People had come from far to get involved in the celebrations, and the majority of the town had turned out as well.

"The kissing booth?!" Emma protested at seeing her name against the activity.

"Oh Emma, you'll be fine. It's harmless fun" Ruby stated with a wink.

Emma was left lost for words. For someone not out of her closet other than to her father, the kissing booth was too far from her comfort zone. Emma sighed gently when her mother seemed to agree with Ruby and realised she was going to have to admit defeat, although why she didn't know. Thankfully her shift there wasn't first though, which meant she had all day to try and get out of it she supposed.

The team dispersed from the diner, heading for the town hall where David and his seven helpers, the dwarves had gathered the crowds ready for the opening ceremony. Emma had never seen so many people in town as she headed into the town hall with Belle to get her face painted. Something Dorothy had insisted on her doing. She sighed and took a seat allowing Belle to paint a little rainbow on one of her cheeks, and she even allowed her to add a little glitter.

"You are going to enjoy today right mom?" Henry asked as he stood beside her, watching.

"Yes kid, until I have to stand in the kissing booth I will try" Emma smiled.

Emma really did want to enjoy the day, but she was going to need a strong drink soon if she was truly going to relax. She wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of the festival, just with the fact that she might be found out by her friends and family; and she wasn't sure she was ready to face dealing with that.

Henry was satisfied with her answer though and slipped into her seat the moment she got up so that he could have his face painted. He intended to enjoy every moment of the day and he had an operation to complete, so he was going to be busy. He beamed a smile up at his birth mother and then told Belle he wanted rainbows, glitter and anything else she could think of associated with pride. Emma smirked and shook her head. Henry really was the life and soul of town with his positivity.

Outside, Mary Margaret was up on the small stage at the podium welcoming everyone and introducing Ruby. They had asked Regina as Mayor to officially open the festival, but she had graciously declined, insisting that as organiser Ruby was better suited to take on such a task. The brunette was nervous as anything as she climbed up on the podium to a huge round of applause.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the first Storybrooke pride. I hope you all have a wonderful time and I would now like to declare the festivities officially open!" Ruby declared in one long nervous ramble, finished with an excited squeak as the whole crowd cheered and applauded once more.

When Regina finally turned up, the celebrations were in full swing. The live band was playing to a crowd at the town hall, all of the booths and stalls were busy, drink was flowing and food was being consumed. There were small huddled groups actively talking, others milling around and those just hanging around by themselves. It was a truly diverse crowd as well, from the extroverts, to the drag queens, to the shy closeted types. Yet Regina strangely felt confident as she drank in the scene before her.

She had come dressed in her typical skirt, shirt and heels combination, with matching formal suit jacket. After all she was Mayor and had a certain image to maintain. She smiled as she passed by people she recognised and others she didn't as she searched for someone more familiar to speak with.

"Mom!" Henry cried from a queue for candy floss.

He had the biggest grin on his face, which only made Regina's smile widen as she headed over to her excited son.

"Isn't this great mom?" Henry asked excitedly, as he watched his mother glancing around again.

She was looking for someone, and he knew exactly who. He smirked as his mother nodded in acknowledgment of his question, and was relieved he wasn't getting a little talk about not overdoing it on the candy.

"Mom's on the hook a duck" Henry blurted.

"Wh…what?"

Regina stuttered as she turned back and looked at her son. Henry was grinning stupidly at the shocked look on his mother's face. She was seriously deluded if she thought his true heart couldn't identify what she was feeling. Regina shook her head and smiled a little as she made a sarcastic comment about Emma, but it didn't fool him.

"You should go say hi to her mom. I think this whole 'in charge of a stall thing' is making her nervous" Henry offered.

Regina mused over the idea, but she doubted Emma was anything but nervous. For the past two weeks, whenever they had been at meetings about the event, she had been more than in favour of all the activities Ruby and her own mother had been suggesting. As she had such input in helping to support the idea, it was only natural she be expected to help so Regina had no idea why she would think she wasn't going to be called upon for stall manning duties. The very idea of Emma being uncomfortable though, somewhat filled her with a little happiness, just for old time's sake.

"Yes, perhaps I could just pop by. See how she is getting on"

The smirk on his mom's face told Henry all he needed to know. She had it bad for her once rival. He grinned and encouraged the idea, more than Regina found comfortable but still she decided to go through with it. She ruffled his hair and then came the candy comment he had been hoping to avoid.

"I won't be long. Not too much of that candy Henry"

He assured her he wouldn't, only to find her suspiciously raising her eyebrow at him. That meant she didn't believe him but she was actually to pre-occupied to want to monitor something so unimportant on the grand scale of things, so Henry knew he was going to get away with it anyway.

"Go Operation Rainbow!" Henry whispered to himself with a smile as he watched his mother walk away.

"Henry, what are you up to?" Ruby asked with a smirk as she approached the queue.

The teenager smirked at her and whispered to her his plan for Operation Rainbow. He knew she knew about his mom's, it was so obvious. When Ruby squealed and smirked at him, he offered her his hand to shake on a deal. If she was going to help with Operation Rainbow then she needed to be sworn to secrecy, which of course she was happy to oblige to. Henry's smile only widened at gaining and an ally. Ruby waited with him for candy floss as they tried their best to spy on Regina and Emma, just across the lawn outside the town hall.

"Hey great you won!" Emma declared as she took the duck from the pole being held by a young woman.

She didn't recognise her as a town resident, so she was making extra effort to be polite and make her feel welcome in their town. She had been sipping on a soda for the last hour so the sugar had given her a little energy boost and despite being stuck working whilst the crowds enjoyed themselves and got drunk, she was actually enjoying herself. Emma smiled and handed the girl a prize of a big, rainbow coloured lollypop and then turned her attention back to the others taking their go.

Emma was set up with a stall that consisted of a large paddling pool, filled with water and selection of different sized rubber ducks. Each was numbered and depending on the size of duck you hooked, it determined the prize you won. She had a stock of the giant rainbow lollypops, small soft toys, some flags rainbow of course, and inflatables. She appeared to be in her element as she checked numbered ducks, handed out prizes and took money from those waiting for a turn.

Regina hung back a little, just observing and watching Emma at work. She was pleased to see the blonde actually smiling and getting involved. Whilst she was busy watching Emma though, she was being watched herself by an eagle eyed and determined Henry, and Ruby Lucas.

"She is gonna regret those heels later" Ruby commented as she judged Regina's chosen attire.

"Why is she just standing there?" that was the question more important to Henry than discussing what his mother had chosen to wear.

Ruby shrugged. Regina was like a lion waiting to pounce she supposed. It was fascinating to watch interactions between the blonde and brunette. They had so much sexual tension between them, Ruby didn't know how they didn't spark when they came within ten feet of each other.

"What are you two up to?" questioned a deep female voice from behind them.

"Dorothy!"

Ruby declared with a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend stood over the two of them. Dorothy was grinning, so she was clearly amused and she knew they weren't being secretive just because they were both indulging in demolishing Henry's giant portion of candy floss. Ruby licked her slightly sticky lips as she felt the last of the candy floss dissolve on her tongue and grinned wickedly.

"Look, over there. We are observing"

Dorothy glanced over and saw Regina standing a little back from the busy hook a duck stand and smiled. So they were matchmaking were they? She wanted in too. Henry smirked and swore her in on the operation under complete secrecy, and shuffled up on the bench where they were sat. Dorothy perched beside him and reached for some candy floss with a smile, then she asked the question that Henry had asked himself.

"Henry, how come your mom is just stood there staring?"

"I dunno. She usually loves embarrassing mom, so I don't get it" the teenager answered with a shrug.

Of course Regina knew exactly what she was doing. She was biding her time, waiting for her opportune moment to catch the blonde alone. It wouldn't be any fun if she was busy with a crowd because there would be no chance to bait her. The brunette stared as Emma declared another winner and turned to retrieve the prize won from behind her. She handed the two guys a soft toy and they squealed with excitement, taking one another's hands and slowly walked off. Finally Emma was alone, and Regina saw her chance.

She approached the stand in a timely manner, choosing to interrupt as Emma was bent over a box as she sorted through prizes. Her jean clad ass stared up at Regina like a target and she smirked and the thought of how much she wanted to reach out and just tap it to make the blonde squeal with surprise. But that seemed somewhat appropriate given that they were only friends, so she opted for a more Reginaesque approach, something more her sophisticated yet humorous style.

Regina quietly retrieved one of the hooking poles perched up against a table and with a slightly shaking hand, extended it out in front of her. She was aiming for a loop on Emma's jeans and bit her lip, holding her breath as she hoped the blonde wouldn't suddenly stand up and spoil her fun. She was in luck, she managed to slip the hook through the small denim loop without Emma even noticing, and when she had her hooked she gave it a gentle tug.

"I hooked me a swan, what do I win?" she drawled in a low, seductive voice.

Emma gasped and jumped up, getting awkwardly caught and almost pulling Regina over as she tried to turn around to see what had happened. Regina released the pole and chuckled, amused at the flap Emma seemed to be in. The blonde was far from impressed, she frowned and struggled to get the pole off of her jeans for a few moments as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

From the bench, Henry, Ruby and Dorothy who were watching burst into fits of giggles. They had no idea Regina could be such fun, and it had been a good idea they supposed, that was until they saw Emma's reaction. Ruby was certain of one thing though, Regina was definitely trying to flirt with Emma, and one look to Dorothy confirmed that they shared in that assumption.

"What the hell Regina?!" the blonde scolded.

"Oh lighten up Miss Swan"

Emma huffed at the brunette and scowled at her. It wasn't funny at all. Still Regina was amused anyway. It had been the highlight of her day so far and she wanted a prize. She was insistent Emma told her what she won for hooking a swan, but Emma was far from amused still. She reached behind her, grabbed a lollypop knowing full well Regina wasn't fond of candy and handed it to her.

"Take it or leave it" Emma declared when she saw the unimpressed look on Regina's face.

Clearly the brunette had been angling for something else, but Emma wasn't giving in to Regina's toying with her. Regina smiled and took it as she grinned at Emma. She wasn't quite ready to leave the stand yet but was struggling to think of a good excuse to stay. The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Emma got more customers. The blonde immediately turned her attention to the customers, ignoring Regina.

"Cute rainbow Emma" Regina commented, purposely pronouncing the blonde's name slowly and popping the 'a'.

Emma's eyes widened a little and she glanced at Regina. She was too smug and Emma was ready to put her back in her box a little. She retaliated, but it wasn't as clever as it sounded in her head.

"Who wears heels to pride? You are gonna regret it"

Regina scoffed and smiled at the blonde's somewhat caring comment. Bless her she did try but she was just no match for Regina's quick thinking, and sharp and sarcastic, sassy quipping tongue.

"We'll see Miss Swan. We'll see" Regina smiled as she finally decided to leave the stand.

Regina could feel Emma watching her as she sauntered away. She had gotten under skin as she had intended and she had had a great time doing so. That was the last Emma saw of Regina for the rest of the day that was until she ended up on her shift at the kissing booth.

"Oh good, I am so glad you are here!" declared Ariel as she got up as swapped places with Emma.

The blonde stared at the queue waiting at the booth as she took her place and instantly regretted turning up for the shift. Luckily she wasn't alone. She was clearly there for any girls, or straight guys to kiss, and her partner for the hour was clearly there for the men and straight women. However, being stuck with her ex, Killian for the next hour wasn't going to be much fun. It was more than awkward and she wasn't impressed with her mother for the pairing, but she knew why she had done it.

"Good to see you love" Hook greeted with a smile.

All Emma could do was nod in acknowledgement. If she had known he was going to be there, she definitely wouldn't have turned up but there she was committed to her position now, as those waiting started to come forward.

A young lady came forward to kiss Hook and Emma frowned a little as he seemed to enjoy it a little too much, considering he had insisted she had broken his heart when she had called off their relationship. She wasn't surprised though, after all he had that 'ladies' man' reputation. Emma shook her head and looked towards her own queue to see a woman approaching her. She sighed and took her dollar and indulged in a small peck with her.

The more women Emma kissed, the more she seemed to relax but she was wary of people judging her. She tried to ignore all the women, and odd man kissing her ex and tried to focus on what she was doing, but with each kiss there were only one person's lips she was dreaming about; Regina's.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry called as he spotted his mother standing drinking a cup of coffee and looking somewhat bored.

"Henry, how much candy have you had?" Regina asked noting his excitable tone.

"Not that much. Mom, have you seen mom?" He asked.

Henry knew exactly where his blonde mother was, but he wondered if his mom knew. He had been chatting with Ruby and Dorothy, who with him had been trying to get them to bump into each other again all afternoon but so far they had been unsuccessful in managing it subtly. So they were trying a new approach.

"No Henry, not since I hooked her earlier" Regina smirked secretly as she sipped from her cup.

"Oh really?" Henry smirked, trying to act as if he hadn't witnessed that earlier in the day.

"Well, you know she is on the kissing booth right?"

"No" Regina answered truthfully.

She hadn't known at all, but she was certainly intrigued to learn such a fact. Henry knew though it wasn't enough to make her go to the kissing booth. He had planted a seed but by the time his mother properly mused it, Emma's turn would be over and she wouldn't be in the queue in time to kiss her. He quickly thought what he could do to convince her, or make her want to go over there right that second.

"Guess who she is on the booth with mom?!"

Regina smirked. It had to be her father or something utterly as ridiculous knowing Mary Margaret planning skills. So that was what Regina decided to answer with, but she was shocked when Henry shook his head, and declared 'nope' with the popping of the his 'p' like she did with the 'a' in Emma and the same amusement she got from doing so. She tilted her head and declared she gave up. Henry had peeked her interest, and she just wanted to know the answer.

"Hook" he smirked.

With that Regina's head shot up as she looked around to seek out the location of the kissing booth. With a little help from Henry she located it and quickly excused herself. Henry turned and smirked, watching as his mother marched over authoritatively in her heels towards the kissing booth.

The queue had dwindled a little and she confidently sought out the end of the one in front of Emma and joined the queue. Henry rushed back to Ruby and Dorothy who were happily sipping on punch and giggling amongst themselves to point out his achievement. They turned to look at the queue and once again they were waiting with anticipation to see what Regina was up to.

"She is definitely on a mission of her own today Henry!" Ruby giggled.

They watched as Regina stood patiently in line, looking cool, calm, collected and confident as she waited now only a few away from Emma. Killian's queue for some reason was longer, but Ruby suspected it was because he was handsome enough to attract both the men and women, and he no doubt was enjoying every second of it, whereas she envisioned her blonde friend only giving each paying customer a quick peck. Ruby wasn't wrong of course and explained why Emma was making light work of getting through her customers.

The next in the queue stepped forward and it left Regina at the front of the line. Emma hadn't spotted her yet, and she didn't appear to be paying much attention to who was next in line, until they were stood in front of her, paying their dollar for a kiss. As Regina watched Emma kiss a dark haired young woman, she felt her palms starting to sweat and began to doubt her decision, but before she could actually change her mind she was being ushered forward.

Emma put out her palm for the dollar payment for the kiss, and didn't look who she was taking it from. She glanced at Killian as she added it into the tin of takings and he was gaping at her.

"What?" she snapped.

He just smirked, not answering her and raised his eyebrows as he gestured his head in Regina's direction. Killian was surprised, he thought Regina would more likely be in his queue rather than hers, since they had so much bad blood between them in the past but each to their own he thought. He returned his attention to the customer in front of him and left Emma to be shocked.

"R….Regina" Emma stuttered.

The brunette stared back at the surprised blonde. It didn't seem like such a good idea now she was actually faced with the task of sharing in a kiss with Emma. She hesitated watching the blonde nervously swallowing in front of her, and she could see the fear in her eyes.

"Are you two gonna kiss already, or do you wanna join my queue love?" Killian chuckled.

Regina's head snapped up and glared at him. She wouldn't kiss him if he was the last male on earth. She was however thankful for his interruption because it gave her the courage to do what she had originally intended.

"Just kiss already!" Henry called out slightly frustrated as he watched from further back with his accomplices.

Regina fixed her eyes on Emma's and in one swift move leant in and pressed her lips against Emma's. The blonde gasped a little, taken mostly by surprise and hoped that was it but Regina's lips seemed almost stuck to hers. Regina was going for it, mostly to try and irritate to cocky pirate and she deepened the kiss as her lips just seemed to melt against Emma's. To her surprise the blonde didn't fight her and instead indulged in the kiss until both of them had to break for a breath.

It had been the most passionate kiss the booth had seen all day, and even earned a round of applause from those still waiting. Regina smiled as she glanced down at the bemused blonde, and then at the furious pirate sat beside her, who clearly couldn't stop gaping. Regina was more than pleased with herself as she bit her lip gently and smirked at Emma, before suddenly just walking away.

The blonde's wide eyes followed her as she sauntered away. That was the second time that day Regina had caught her off guard, and managed to surprise her. She had her longing for more, and her lips tingling from the wonder of the exchange. Emma reached up and gently put her fingers to her lips. She was in complete shock, to the point she seemed to have forgotten how to function. She knew one thing though, she couldn't finish her last ten minutes at the booth. Without warning she sprang up from her seat, and without a word just wandered away.

"Well…." Ruby declared with a grin. "That was interesting!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, apologies again for the delay in updating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Emma was at the apartment, pacing up and down in the upstairs bedroom when Mary Margaret and David returned home with Henry. The young lad called out to his mother as they burst through the door, and when she didn't instantly reply to him he clambered up the stairs nosily, desperate to find her. Ruby had sent him on a mission to convince Emma that she had to attend the evening festivities at The Rabbit Hole. Henry was determined to make sure his mother went, especially if there was a chance his other mother, Regina, would be there too.

"Mom!" Henry called out breathlessly as he stepped onto the landing and tapped the door quickly.

Emma jumped, startled but the sudden loud interruption and instantly stopped pacing. Her eyes widened as she stared at the door. It would only be a matter of seconds before Henry tried it and then he would be in, hounding her for something. The door handle wiggled and a second later Henry burst in with a big smile on his face.

"Hey mom, where'd you go?" he asked.

He had seen her run off from the kissing booth, but he wanted to know from her what the problem had been. She usually struggled to open up to him, but after a little persuasion she eventually gave in.

"Sorry kid, with Hook there it was all a bit too much" Emma lied.

"So it wasn't mom kissing you?!" Henry smirked knowingly.

Emma's eyes widened even more as she stared at him in disbelief. How did he know about that? She swallowed and quickly switched to a mode of denial.

"No kid! That…..That was nothing just a kiss at the booth. She paid like everyone else" Emma stuttered.

She was in such shock she was stumbling over each of her words and feeling nervous at Henry's questioning her. The kid had like a sixth sense or something and she knew he was seeing right through her lies, but either way she was still not going to admit it. Henry just smiled at her smugly though. There was no way that had been just a kiss.

Henry left Emma in the bedroom and hurried downstairs when he heard his grandmother calling. He had been up there with his mom since they had gotten in and now it was dinner time. Emma wasn't far behind him, her stomach rumbling with the hunger she felt. Whatever Mary Margaret had cooked, it smelt amazing but as Emma took her seat at the table she realised it wasn't as appetising at it smelt.

"Oh lovely, I like a good fish pie" David smiled as he saw the offering placed in the middle of the dining table.

Emma and Henry however, both scrunched up their noses and pulled a matching face that told Mary Margaret they weren't as impressed. As she began to dish up the pie onto each of their plates, with an offering of fresh steamed vegetables of course, Emma's phone pinged signalling the arrival of a message.

"Who is it mom?" Henry was quick to enquire.

The blonde stuttered as she opened it and saw a message from Ruby. She was beginning her to come out for the evening but Emma really wasn't sure she was up to it. Henry was smirking away at her, waiting with anticipation for the answer. She didn't know who he hoped it would be but she shook her head and dismissed giving a clear answer. She did however have second thoughts about not accepting her friend's invitation when the dollop of fish pie landed upon her plate. She quickly took another look at her phone and without further hesitation got up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, I, I have to go out" Emma stammered as she headed towards the door and grabbed her red leather jacket from the pegs beside it.

"But Emma" Mary Margaret called out after her daughter, but it was too late, Emma was already gone.

Regina arrived at The Rabbit Hole with Zelena. Much like Emma she hadn't really wanted to attend the evening soiree but her sister had insisted. After much deliberation over a suitable dress, and constant badgering from Zelena, Regina had finally been ready to leave the house. They were both greeted by Jefferson at the door, who was well and truly in his element, taking people's coats and giving out the complimentary free drink token to each guest.

They were both surprised to see it so busy even after how popular the first day of the celebrations had been. It certainly looked different though. The whole place had been decorated, covered in rainbow banners, glitter and with cocktails flowing. Loud music played from a DJ set up in the corner and people were already up and dancing and having a good time. Zelena loved it, completely in her element and with every intention of enjoying herself, Regina however felt slightly uncomfortable and out of place.

"I'll get the drinks" Regina offered.

Zelena nodded and looked around to see who they knew. She spotted Ruby with ease and grinned over at her and the dark haired young woman with her as she gave them a little excited wave. Ruby grinned back but Dorothy looked less than impressed. She recognised the woman, and only knew one side of her. It was one she didn't like. Dorothy frowned gently as she saw the woman start to approach them and turned to her girlfriend.

"Wolfie, is that the wicked witch?" she asked.

"Yeah Kansas, she's Regina's sister. But you don't need to worry about her here, she's different" Ruby explained.

She briefly knew of the past between her girlfriend and Zelena so she felt she needed to clarify her explanation. She begged Dorothy to give Zelena a chance in this world because she truly was different. Dorothy was reluctant but she was a sucker for Ruby's pleading, puppy dog eyes and just as Zelena reached the table she gave in.

"Hey, well fancy seeing you here" Zelena smirked.

Ruby greeted her warmly and Dorothy just exchanged a tight, forced smile. Zelena glanced down at the dark haired woman thinking she looked familiar but not giving it too much thought as she invited herself to take a seat with them. Ruby didn't mind, she wanted to talk to Zelena about Regina, and whether she had mentioned anything about Emma. Dorothy on the other hand was less than impressed with their company.

"Has Regina said anything about Emma?" Ruby blurted excitedly.

Zelena smirked but she honestly had no idea what Ruby was talking about. She shook her head and replied to Ruby's question with a question of her own. She wanted to know why Regina would be talking about Emma, aside from the obvious grumbles she usually had with the blonde. Ruby was about to answer, to tell Zelena about what had happened at the kissing booth when Regina appeared at the table with drinks.

"Appletinis. How original Sis" Zelena commented with a smirk as the brunette slipped into the seat gracefully beside her.

"What's going on?" Regina asked suspiciously.

Ruby and Zelena's ear to ear grins gave them away. They had stopped talking because she had come over and she wanted to know what about. She looked at each of them with a scowl on her face, waiting for an answer. Zelena and Ruby only giggled and it took Dorothy to put her out of her misery.

"Ruby would like to know if you have spoken to your sister about Emma"

"Kansas!" Ruby scolded playfully.

"What about Emma?" Regina was quick to enquire.

The brunette wouldn't deny that yes, she had been thinking about Emma especially since the kiss, but she wasn't going to talk to anyone about it. It wasn't even that big of a deal. She had paid her dollar, just as everyone else in the queue had, and she had kissed Emma as the idea was to do so at a kissing booth. Ruby was grinning at her and shaking her head, and Dorothy just wished they would but the woman out of her misery, she clearly wasn't aware of the blonde's reaction to what had happened that afternoon.

"When you left the kissing booth. Emma sort of ran off" Dorothy volunteered.

"You kissed Emma?!" Zelena gasped in shock but still with a big grin on her face.

Regina's scowl turned to a frown and she glared at them all. Why hadn't anybody told her about Emma running off? Why had they all kept it some big secret? She quickly looked around wondering if the blonde was there, but realising it was a lost cause looking. If Emma was in attendance she would have been with Ruby and Dorothy, her friends. Guilt hit her though, it was all her fault and she instantly began blaming her bold actions of that afternoon.

"Emma!" Ruby quickly declared.

Her loud voice calling across the table broke Regina train of thought, and as did Zelena and Dorothy, she also looked over to see the slightly bewildered blonde wandering into the club. Emma caught Ruby's eye and then glanced to see who else was with her in the booth, when she caught a glimpse of Regina. Her mind and her heart screamed at her.

"Uh-oh I think she's seen you Regina" Zelena commented with amusement.

Ruby noticed that too, and the look of alarm on Emma's face told her she needed to get over there quick, before the blonde could run off. She hurried out of her chair and towards Emma who she was sure was already trying to make excuses as to why she had to suddenly go. But Ruby wasn't going to let that happen. Clearly she and Regina needed to talk, and what was a more perfect place than at a makeshift gay bar. They could relax, be themselves, no one was going to judge them there.

"I shouldn't have come here Ruby, it was a bad idea"

Emma commented as the long haired brunette wrestled her out of her leather jacket to give to Jefferson. She wasn't being as resistant as Ruby had first thought she would be, but she was uncomfortable Ruby could tell. It was because of Regina that too she was certain of but Emma had to get over that fear if she was going to enjoy herself.

"What because Regina's here?" Ruby coaxed.

"No!" Emma quickly denied.

Her reaction to the mention of Regina's name, or even the suggestion that there was an issue with her being there had Ruby amused because it was so much like Regina's had been. Somehow though, after much persuasion managed to convince Emma to stay. She escorted her to the bar to grab a beer and to replenish her own, and her girlfriend's drinks. She could tell Emma was nervous but she really had no need to be, if she didn't want them to, they wouldn't leave her alone with Regina. Ruby was determined to uncover the truth though and whilst they waited to be served, she decided to ask the million dollar question of Emma.

"Em, what's going on with you and Regina? You fancy her don't you? We've seen the way you are with her so don't even try to deny it!" she smirked.

"No. I don't fancy Regina" Emma dismissed.

The blonde was trying to act nonchalantly but her wide, worrying eyes gave her away. Ruby smirked at her and playfully dismissed her friend's denial with another difficult question.

"Why are you so nervous around her then?"

"I am not!" the blonde protested. "Umm a beer and errr….."

Emma began giving the order to the barman and gestured for Ruby to confirm what she was drinking, and Ruby quickly stated she would take a jack and cola, and a cosmopolitan. Ruby then quickly turned her attention back to Emma, she wasn't off the hook just yet.

"What?" Emma scowled a little.

She felt uncomfortable with Ruby questioning her as she was about the gorgeous brunette mayor, and it was showing. Emma glanced over her shoulder towards the table again and caught Regina's gaze again. The mayor quickly looked away when she caught Emma looking and Emma did the same as she took her beer from the bar and turned again to look at the table. Ruby grabbed the two glasses of her order and turned to head back to the table.

"Come on Emma" Ruby grinned.

"Actually, I think I'll just stay here"

Emma turned back to the bar and supped on her beer. She couldn't sit at a table with Regina, not even if other people were there. Ruby whined the blonde's name and pleaded again but Emma wasn't giving in, she was insistent that if she was staying, she was staying at the bar. Ruby shook her head and called her impossible before hurrying away to the table.

"What's going on?" Regina asked innocently, glancing once again over at Emma.

She thought it odd that the blonde wasn't joining them, and then when Ruby shook her head and took her seat, Regina felt a terrible pang of guilt. It was because of her, what she had done that afternoon. Ruby rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed dramatically. Emma was being stubborn and difficult and she needed help if she was going to get her and Regina together to truly admit their feelings for one another. She needed help and who better to help her with ideas than her little group of allies at the table, problem was Regina was there and like Emma, she too was in denial.

Regina's palms were sweating lightly and she felt nervous. She couldn't stop glancing over to the bar to check on Emma and Dorothy was starting to notice. Ruby was very quiet and Zelena was just chatting away complete nonsense to Dorothy, who frankly was less than impressed that the woman didn't recognise her. She didn't want to make a scene about it though, but she would confront her about it one day.

"Excuse me"

Regina suddenly declared as she got out of her seat. She couldn't let this go on as it was, it was silly. They were both grown-ups and yes, she doubted her feelings for Emma were shared but it shouldn't ruin their friendship. They had worked too hard to give up on that now. She headed towards the bar, as Ruby sat up and with Dorothy and Zelena they all stared and watched in amazement.

"What is she doing?" Zelena asked.

"Perhaps she is just going to ask her out!" Ruby squealed excitedly. She was so hopeful for her friend and the mayor.

"Wolfie" Dorothy warned gently.

She didn't want her girlfriend getting her hopes up and then being disappointed when things perhaps didn't work out in the way she was imagining. Ruby smirked at her though, she wasn't going to give up on any hope for Emma and Regina.

"Emma, can we talk?" Regina asked gently as she stopped a few paces behind the blonde.

The only problem was, Emma hadn't heard her over the now much louder music. Regina shook her head, unimpressed of course and approached the bar. She stood right next to the blonde who was now gazing into her bottle of beer. It was as if she was searching for an answer but to a question neither she nor Regina knew. Regina watched for a few moments, waiting to see if Emma noticed her and just as she was about to speak the blonde looked up and to her left.

"R….Regina" she stammered.

"Emma" the brunette copied, stating her name as that seemed to be a reasonable greeting.

Emma swallowed hard, her throat dry and every inch of her sweating because she was nervous. Regina looked amazing, and yet there she was having made no effort whatsoever. She was wearing the same outfit she had been all day, no make-up and her hair was scooped up in a messy ponytail. She entered up just staring at Regina.

"Look Emma, I think we need to talk. How about I buy you another one of those and we grab a table?" Regina strained to ask so that Emma would hear her over the music.

Emma gave her a quizzical look. All she had heard of that was 'talk we table' and it made no sense. She shook her head and apologised, hoping she might repeat what she had first said. Regina leant in a little closer to ask again and had to get really close just for Emma to hear her.

Ruby, Zelena and Dorothy all gasped. They couldn't see what was going on, only the back of both of the women's heads, but they had moved in closer so surely that was a good sign. Emma also hadn't run away so again that was a bonus. They were talking which could only help soften whatever had sent Emma running earlier in the day. They couldn't help but stare at the two woman, on edge to see what happened next.

Emma had finally heard what Regina had said, and the offer was kind but they were never going to be able to hear one another over the racket in the bar now that the evening and party had really got started. She wanted to agree but it was really not a good idea to stay there for the evening.

"Yeah, sure, but I can barely hear you. Maybe we could go somewhere quieter?" the blonde enquired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, apologies again for the long delay in updating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Emma and Regina grabbed their coats and The Rabbit Hole without a destination in mind. They didn't seem much to care that they had walked out on those who had invited them, and Zelena was feeling very much abandoned by her sister for doing so. Ruby however, was over the moon. The two of them leaving together could literally mean anything but it was positive at least.

"Well that is just typical Regina. So selfish. What am I supposed to do all night now?" Zelena asked rhetorically, but Dorothy couldn't help but provide her with an answer.

"How about you save yourself from turning green for once, and just enjoy yourself" the raven haired woman smirked.

Zelena frowned gently, insulted somewhat by the comment and suddenly put two and two together as to who Dorothy actually was. Despite everything, she supposed the younger woman was right and she decided to set herself a mission to find a man. That was of course if there were a single one in there that night.

Regina stopped just a few paces from the bar. She had no idea where they were actually headed. She called to Emma who was a few paces ahead, having not realised Regina had fallen behind and asked "Where exactly are we going Emma?"

Something about the way Regina said her name sent Emma's heart a flutter. It always had, no matter what the tone or the way she addressed her. She swallowed thickly and awkwardly looked around for a moment. Anywhere had to be quieter than the bar but she hadn't actually thought that far ahead as to where exactly they would go.

"What about Granny's?" the blonde suggested.

It was mutual ground and she hoped they would both feel comfortable there if they were going to talk. At least if it all went sour they would be able to go their separate ways without being stuck at one another's. Not that they could go to Emma's anyway, well Mary Margaret's since that was where she was living again now since leaving Hook.

Regina smiled and agreed. Granny's was not a bad idea at all. They began walking again, slowly making their way together mostly in silence to the diner. They shared the odd sentiment of what a pleasant evening it was, and how grown up their son was now but that was it. They reached the diner and paused outside in the street, hesitating before heading inside. Emma insisted, in a gentlemanly manner that ladies should go first and held the door open for Regina. The brunette could only smile at the ridiculous gesture, but then that was Emma all over.

"Good evening Mayor Mills" Granny greeted upon seeing the brunette enter when she looked up from behind the bar as the brunette entered. "And, Miss Swan" she continued as she caught sight of Emma following Regina inside.

"What a pleasant surprise" the older woman commented, a hint of amusement in her voice.

The diner was deserted and she was thankful to have the customers, despite having planned to try and close up early and take advantage of the perks of a night off. That was a rarity for the woman but seeing as it was the mayor and saviour giving her their custom she was more than happy to oblige.

"Granny, could I get a whiskey? Double, on the rocks please?" Emma asked, before turning to Regina in gesture and asking what she'd like.

"Could you make that two please" Regina confirmed as the older woman acknowledged Emma's request.

"Take a seat ladies and I'll bring them right over" Granny confirmed with a smile.

The two women decided on a booth at the front of the diner, by the window. It was secluded enough for them not to be overheard by Granny as she was pottering behind the bar. They sat opposite each other, wall end in silence until they received their drinks and Granny had dismissed herself from their company.

"So…" Emma mused as she took a sip of her drink and avoided making eye contact with the brunette.

"So…" the brunette mirrored.

Emma looked up and smiled shyly at Regina before looking away again. She didn't know what had come over her. Usually she had no issues with looking Regina in the eye and saying what she had to say, and yet now it was as if she was talking with a complete stranger. She was behaving so awkwardly she knew Regina would be suspicious but she couldn't help it.

"Emma, we really need to talk"

Regina started to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. She sensed Emma was anxious given the situation, but Regina knew she owed the blonde an explanation for her actions that afternoon.

"S-sure" Emma stammered.

She too knew they needed to talk but she as worried. She had very strong feelings for Regina, and was praying the brunette wasn't about to shoot her down. Not that she had anything to be shot down, other than hope she supposed.

"About this afternoon" Regina clarified.

Emma nodded. She had understood what Regina had meant they needed to talk about, and really wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Whatever had happened between them at the kissing booth couldn't have been real, and why Regina had done it was beyond anything Emma could comprehend. That was why she had run off like she had, to try and make sense of it all but nothing did.

The blonde took a long sip of her drink and waited for Regina to continue with whatever explanation she was going to provide. She was bracing herself for the worst, and listened as Regina started to apologise for upsetting her at the kissing booth.

"The girls. Ruby and Dorothy said that you ran off after we'd kissed. When I had gone"

"Yeah, I did but that wasn't because of you. I had a headache and I had just had enough" Emma rambled out a fast lie of a response.

Regina nodded, she suspected that was far from the truth given what she knew from earlier that evening. Still if that was the truth as the blonde saw it then she wouldn't argue, there was no point. The only problem now was that she needed another in road to attempt to broach the subject of their 'feelings' again. She lifted her drink and took a sip as she tried to think of an appropriate topic, but Emma beat her to it.

"Why did you kiss me?" Emma blurted out suddenly, taking the brunette a little by surprise.

Regina gulped down the mouthful she had just taken of her drink and composed herself. She placed her drink down on the table, looking down into it for a moment before looking back up into the blonde's bluey green eyes staring at her.

"Emma I, I was jealous…Henry has been giving me all these ideas about you…" Regina admitted gently before coughing awkwardly as she recomposed herself. "and how you feel about me and I saw my opportunity. I apologise if I overstepped the mark"

The brunette stared at the blonde confidently. Emma was stunned and just staring blankly at her, almost as if her words had just washed over her. Regina was a bag of nerves though, and waiting for a reaction was killing her but she didn't let it show. She remained calm and confident on the surface. Unfortunately, just as the blonde stammered and began to speak the door to the diner flew open and David hurried inside.

"Emma! There you are. We have an urgent call. There has been an incident at The Rabbit Hole" David rushed to explain, catching his breath.

He had received the call at home, and had no idea where his daughter was if she hadn't been at the bar already. He had dashed about town searching, and Granny's had been the last destination he had tried. He was relieved though to have found her and was sorry to interrupt them, but they needed to hurry.

Emma downed what was left of her drink. She needed it for courage and made a move to leave her seat. This was just typical, she always ended up with an interruption but for once she was thankful for it and the excuse to leave. She wasn't quite ready for the open and honest conversation Regina clearly wanted to have, and she supposed that was because it had actually sounded somewhat hopeful. As much as she liked Regina, she wasn't sure the town was ready for that. She apologised in a hurry, and didn't say a proper goodbye as she dashed from the diner in a blur with a once again apologetic David.

"Well that went well" Regina sighed, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Regina glanced over and caught Granny looking from where she was stationed behind the bar, and had been watching events unfold. She shook her head and took a last sip of her drink, leaving it half full as she made her way out of the diner. She didn't stop to bid the older woman farewell as her mind was already debating something else. She was unsure if she should follow after the Sheriff and her Deputy, or just go home. Regina pondered the idea as she stepped into the front courtyard of the diner. It wasn't long though before her feet had started moving, and it wasn't in the direction home.

Emma and David reached The Rabbit Hole and dashed inside, only to find no chaos as they had expected after receiving a report. Emma frowned and looked around the bar confused, as did her father.

"So where is this incident?" Emma quizzed.

Her father shrugged and her expression went as blank as her tone of voice. Her wide eyes continued to scan the open space of the room, this time looking for Ruby. Perhaps her friend could shed some light on the situation for her. The only problem was, Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll ask the barman" David stated as he crossed to the bar.

Nothing seemed out of place or disrupted to Emma, so why their legal presence has been requested was beyond her. She sighed and glanced over to David who seemed to be having no luck with the barman. The man seemed completely confused by whatever David was asking and just kept shaking his head.

"EMMA!" the blonde suddenly heard her name called by a familiar voice.

She turned to see who had called her and finally found Ruby. She was with Dorothy and between them they were supporting Zelena, who looked a little worse for wear.

"Thank god you are here. Help us with her." Ruby called to the blonde.

"What happened?" Emma asked concerned as she hurried over to assist them.

"Aww there she is…..my girlfriend's sister…..I mean my gister's sirlfriend." Zelena mumbled with a grin, followed by a hiccup.

There was no doubt in Emma's mind that Zelena was extremely drunk. The red haired woman continued to slur her mumbled words as she grinned away at Emma. She quickly looked to Ruby and Dorothy for an explanation.

"Em, she had one drink I swear. Then suddenly she's picking fights with another woman over her gay brother. It was a disaster. The woman ended up slapping her." Ruby explained.

"Nothing she didn't deserve of course. She was out of order." Dorothy commented.

Zelena just seemed amused by what had happened and giggled listening to Ruby telling Emma the story. She then mumbled something incoherent as they helped her to sit back into the booth. Undoubtedly, Zelena needed to go home but first she needed to sober up or the task of getting her there was going to be an utter nightmare.

"The barman has no idea what happened" David stated as he came to join them at the booth.

"I think I have an idea" Emma rolled her eyes and stepped back to reveal Zelena.

The witch gasped as she saw David and then smirked wickedly as she giggled and mumbled again, something about how she was glad to see a real man. David couldn't help but state the obvious that he thought she might be drunk, which Emma followed with a 'you think?' unimpressed look.

Regina arrived at The Rabbit Hole and took a deep breath before heading inside. She wasn't entirely sure what she might be walking into, and if it was a serious incident she didn't want to get in Emma's way, but as mayor she had every right to know what was going on. She just hoped she wasn't wasting her time chasing after Emma in this way. Stepping into the club, Regina was surprised to find it pretty much has they had originally left it, only a little busier. As Emma had upon entering, she scanned the bar and clocked the blonde straight away.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she approached behind the huddled crowd of Emma, David, Ruby and Dorothy.

Emma turned and was equally surprised to see Regina there as were the others. So much so that she had suddenly lost the ability to speak. She stuttered trying to when David quickly interjected.

"Zelena's drunk."

"Yeah and been fighting." Dorothy also piped up with a grin.

For a moment Regina looked confused but when the blonde stepped aside, giving her a glimpse of her sister she got it. Zelena looked a mess, her cheek bright red from where she had clearly been involved in some sort of conflict. She shook her head and looked at Zelena with an unimpressed look.

"Can't you go anywhere without getting yourself into some sort of trouble?"

The question was of course rhetorical and Zelena wasn't even in a fit state to answer her, even if she had wanted to. Regina supposed she needed to assume some responsibility for her sibling, and take her home. She would have strong words with her when she sobered up though, this incident she had caused had interfered with her plans to have an open conversation with Emma; something she now doubted she would get the chance to do again.

"I'll take her home"

Regina leaned in to help Zelena up but she was unstable on her feet and wobbled into her. Struggling Regina only just managed to hold her up, so how she was going to get her home without her car, she would never know.

"Woah" David rushed to help catch Zelena when she stumbled again and almost took Regina with her as she tried to take a step forward.

"Let me help, I'll give you a ride"

David offered kindly to drive them home and assisted Regina in getting Zelena to the truck outside. Emma stayed inside with Ruby and Dorothy, not knowing if it was appropriate to offer to assist also. She glanced back at the bar entrance after they had gone and sighed.

"Emma just go and help if you want to!" Ruby grinned.

Emma's behaviour really amused her sometimes. The blonde was more often than not, two steps behind when it came to reading signals. Emma shook her head though, she didn't want to impose, nor make things awkward between her and Regina than they already were. So she took a seat with her friends, not that she really wanted to be there either.

"Since you're staying Em, dish the dirt. What happened between you and Regina?" The long haired brunette enquired with a smirk.

Emma sighed and shook her head, there was nothing to tell. Ruby on the other hand was eager for an update and she leant on the table, resting her head on her hands as she grinned goofily at her friend as she waited. Dorothy too was interested but not as much as her girlfriend was.

"It's ok Emma, its private. You don't have to share if you don't want to." Dorothy reassured.

Emma smiled awkwardly and shrugged, looking down at her lap as she debated confiding in them both. She had trusted Ruby before and she wasn't a gossip, but she really didn't have anything interesting to tell them. She sighed again and lightly shook her head as she addressed Ruby, but spoke to them both equally. Emma talked through every step of her evening up until the point she was at now sat with them. Ruby was hungry for detail and Emma tried her best to think if there had been anything in Regina's behaviour that she could pull out that would give Ruby any inkling into whether there was more to their relationship than just being friends. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to go on but still Ruby was hopeful and she was going to continue to encourage Emma to pursue Regina no matter what.

David pulled up outside Regina's and hopped out of the driver seat. He dashed around to open the passenger door for Regina and helped her out, before helping with Zelena. Of course in her intoxicated state she was insistent she could manage herself, but both David and Regina both highly doubted that. Getting Zelena out was an awkward task but somehow they managed it without dropping her, as she suddenly weighed a ton.

"She doesn't hold her drink well, does she?" David commented as he struggled to close the truck door and lock it, all whilst helping Regina with the dead weight of her almost out of it sister.

Regina shook her head. David wasn't wrong there. Zelena was a complete lightweight and she was going to have a very sore head in the morning, not that she didn't deserve it. Together they struggled with Zelena, she was dragging her heels, scuffing her shoes lightly as they made their way up the path. David held Zelena as Regina fished out her keys from her bag and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to ask David, but would you mind helping me get her upstairs?"

David couldn't leave Regina to struggle with her sister and obliged her request. They manoeuvred Zelena with difficulty up the spiral staircase and were both exhausted by the time they got her to the guest room. The positioned her by the bed, helping Zelena down onto it and the second Zelena fell back, she was asleep.

"Thank you David. I can manage from here" Regina smiled awkwardly.

David nodded in acknowledgement and walked with Regina as she went with him to see him out. When they reached the door and he stepped out on the porch, Regina waited a moment and unexpectedly he turned back to her and stepped back up on the porch after having made headway in leaving. Regina stared at him, he obviously had something on his mind that he wanted to say, so she waited.

"Regina, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important at the diner. I know you and Emma have a lot to talk about, what with her feelings for you and…."

Regina held her hand up cutting him off dead mid-sentence.

"Emma's feelings for me?" she questioned in a serious tone of voice that made her sound very unimpressed.

David stuttered. He had put his foot in it and he knew it. He had just assumed that as they were alone together at the diner, they had decided to put aside any differences they had and that Emma had taken a chance to be honest with her, as he had advised her to many a time in the days since he had managed to get the truth from his daughter. Regina was waiting for further explanation but David had nothing more to tell her, not really.

"Emma has feelings for me?"

Regina changed her tact to get some sort of response. She had always suspected Emma had feelings, and she of course had them to, but she still supposed she needed to hear it from the blonde herself before she was really going to believe it was as David said it was.

"I, I should go" David stuttered.

His nervousness and awkwardness at a difficult situation was clearly where Emma got it from, all the stuttering and putting her foot in it. She acknowledged David with a sincere nod of her head and bid him goodnight as she closed the door. David let out a deep breath and walked away. He wasn't sure if he had helped, or just made things worse for his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina had just finished getting herself ready for bed, having checked on Zelena for one last time, when an unexpected knock at the door took her by surprise. Frowning gently, she wondered who it could possibly be at such a late hour. She headed downstairs to answer the door, flicking on the lights she needed to light her path to the door, leaving the rest of the house in darkness.

"Oh, Emma!" she stated with surprise at seeing the blonde standing on her doorstep.

Emma was soaked through, dripping from head to toe as the rain lashed down violently behind her. Just as she had left the bar and begun walking, she had found herself caught in a torrential downpour. Regina quickly invited her in, seeing she was shaking from being wet and cold. Emma graciously obliged the offer, stepping just inside the door and hugging herself for warmth, her leather jacket cold and sticking to her skin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just passing on my way home and thought I should check in. Make sure Zelena is ok?"

Emma shivered, every inch of her dripping, creating a small puddle on the floor where she stood. Regina glanced up and down her, registering what she had said but not enough to answer in relation to her sister's state. She was so surprised to see her there, especially as her mansion wasn't even on the way back to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"You must be freezing. Come in, let me get you something warm to drink"

"No please don't worry. I should be getting back" Emma insisted.

A loud rumble of thunder suddenly filled the moment of silence that fell between them, as Regina had already headed towards the kitchen. The lights in the hall flickering as she stopped and glanced back at Emma. Regina shook her head, it was not a good idea for her to go anywhere with a storm brewing.

"You'll catch your death if you go back out there Miss Swan. Stay"

Regina tried to impart some of her authoritative nature, giving Emma very little choice to refuse. She wouldn't be responsible for her getting a cold, or worse happening from attempting to walk back to Mary Margaret's in that weather. Emma nodded, somewhat reluctantly agreeing to stay for a while, at least until the rain stopped she supposed.

"Tea or coffee?" Regina asked with a pleased smile, as she flicked on the kitchen light.

"Cocoa?" Emma dared to enquire.

Regina's smile widened. She should have remembered Emma was more of a cocoa drinker. She conservatively nodded her head and smiled, hearing Emma's boots squeak as she followed her. Glancing over her shoulder, Regina's gaze fell straight to Emma's boots and the blonde's gaze happened to follow.

"Sorry, you want me to leave them in the hall?"

Regina simply shook her head. She couldn't let her stand there in her drenched clothing. She put some milk in a pan, placed it on the stove and left it to heat up.

"Let me get you something warm and dry to change into" the brunette stated.

Before Emma could even refuse the offer, it was kind but she really didn't need to be so attentive to making sure she was ok, Regina had disappeared from the room. The rain would soon pass, she was sure and she would be on her way. She waited in silence, glancing around Regina's kitchen awkwardly. She had been in there so many times, and yet this time, something about being a Regina's seemed strange. It was just beginning to get uncomfortable being alone, when Regina finally came back, presenting Emma with some neatly folded pyjamas.

"Really Regina, I think perhaps I should just go"

Regina shook her head, dismissing the idea and as it was the stupidest one Emma had thought of in a while. The storm was only worsening, louder rumbles of thunder overhead, and bright flashes of lightening had filled the sky whilst she had been up in her room getting Emma something to wear. She wasn't going to allow Emma to leave, not to walk in such treacherous conditions.

"Just pop through to the living room and get changed" Regina smiled with a quick wave of her hand. "The fire is on and you can get warmed up. Just put your clothes to dry in front of it"

Emma went to argue again that it wasn't necessary but Regina silenced her, snapping her fingers and pointing in the direction of the living room. She knew Regina wasn't going to give up on the idea of her staying, so she trudged through to the living room doing as she was told.

"You're in luck Miss Swan, I even had some cinnamon in the cupboard" Regina declared as she waltzed into the living room, not expecting to see Emma still getting changed.

The blonde yelped a little with surprise and quickly covered her bra clad breasts, and thong with her hands. A deep rosy blush graced her cheeks and her eyes were wide, as for just a moment she found Regina staring at her. It took a few moments before Regina shook of her impolite behaviour, quickly covering her eyes with her hands.

"I am so sorry Emma" she stated as she turned away from her. "You just let me know when you have finished getting changed"

Regina couldn't help smirking a little, no matter how embarrassing that moment had been. She heard a mad scramble behind her, the blonde stammering some sort of nonsensical apology as she quickly covered herself up, and declared she was decent. Smiling Regina turned back around and handed her the cocoa with a small smile.

"They suit you" she commented.

Emma looked down, her cheeks still rosy and didn't see how Regina's silk pyjamas suited her at all. They weren't even her style but they were very comfortable. She took the cocoa appreciatively and sipped it. It tasted heavenly, not too sweet, just the right amount of cream and cinnamon. She had never known Regina had such a talent for making the beverage and looked up at her almost surprised.

"What? Didn't think I could make cocoa? Henry used to drink it all the time, so I might say it is a somewhat one of my specialities, right up there with my lasagne and apple turnovers" the brunette admitted with a smirk as she took a seat on the couch, and gestured for Emma to follow suit.

The blonde did so hesitantly, perching the opposite end to Regina who seemed to grin at her. She glanced at her and quickly looked away again, as silence awkwardly blanketed them. Emma could feel Regina's eyes upon her and squirmed, she felt a little uneasy as she took another sip of cocoa, the cream a top it painting her top lip.

"So, umm Zelena, I asked earlier and you didn't really answer. Is she ok?"

"Oh yes, she is fine. She just had one too many."

"I thought Ruby said she'd only had the one?" Emma asked, confused.

"Yes, at the bar. Before we left she had been drinking whilst getting ready. I am most glad I didn't partake, though that didn't stop her trying to convince me mind you. She can sink many an appletini would you believe" Regina grinned.

Emma smiled shyly and nodded. If Zelena was already tipsy when she went out that certainly explained how her 'one' drink had resulted in the state in which they had found her. She listened as Regina started to tell her all about Zelena's playful ideas about getting ready, the dares to drink and what she should wear, and Emma giggled at how Regina had seemed to kill each one of her sister's ideas. They had sounded like a lot of fun though. Emma didn't see them being Regina's type of fun though. She had her down as more of a classy woman when it came to getting ready for a night out. Planned conservative outfit, only a tipple for courage before leaving the house, she could see how Regina might suck the fun out of getting ready, right there.

"I think I can believe" Emma smirked, still sipping away at her cocoa only making her cream moustache worse.

Regina dared to scoot closer. She had answered Emma's question and now she had one of her own. She stopped moving up the couch when Emma glanced up at her, green eyes wide and wary as she studied her, wondering what she was up to.

"Emma, why did you come here?" she asked, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"To check up on Zelena" Emma admitted, her voice matching Regina's in volume as her eyes fixated on the brunette's every move.

"I think you are lying" she continued in a whisper, inching ever close to the blonde again. Leaning in so that her face was just millimetres from Emma's.

She had not a moment to protest the accusation before Regina's full lips brushed gently against hers, bumping against them in a soft kiss. Her green eyes flutter closed as she embraced the affection, but it was over in a flash. Her lips tingled as Regina pulled back, straightening up and sipping her coffee with a knowing smile, as she looked away from Emma.

Regina's top lip had remnants of the cream moustache from Emma's top lip, and her cheeks gently glowed with a hint of pink. Emma couldn't tell if it was embarrassment but it was a pretty sight and made her smile. Still she was confused. What had just happened between them and why? It was so out of character for Regina, she wasn't even gay; was she? Emma's head swam questions she knew would never be truthfully answered by her son's adoptive mother, and possibilities she didn't dare to imagine were the truth for fear of heartache.

"So…." Emma mused, quickly putting the cocoa on the coffee table before her.

Regina glanced up at her trying to hide her smile. She was waiting for Emma to point out the cream she had shared in getting on her own lip from kissing her, but she just seemed to stare. Regina noted a slight distance in Emma's eyes and hoped to bring her back by interacting with her again.

"Do you have something to tell me?" she smirked.

Emma didn't take the hint and shook her head slowly. All she could think about was how she should be making a move now, regardless of the weather outside. After all, her parents and Henry would most likely be expecting her home. She pushed up slowly, standing with every intention of going.

"Emma?"

"I, I really should go" the blonde stammered.

"No, stay" Regina stated, her voice sincere and firm as she grabbed Emma's wrist in a desperate attempt to stop her making a move towards the door any further than standing up.

It took both of them by surprise, in an awkward moment they both stared at each other, a longing in their eyes. One's mind was made up, the other needing time to think but the moment between them just stood still whilst that happened. Emma wasn't sure she should stay, she, like Regina had been drinking that evening, not much but enough to have a muddled head. Yet despite that, part of her still felt somewhat compelled to stay with Regina. If what had happened was genuine then could it really do much harm?

"At least stay and talk?" Regina finally continued.

Emma hesitated before slowly nodding and sitting back down on the couch. Her head screamed at her not to get too carried away in this fantasy, as it seemed to be but her heart wanted nothing more than to explore the possibility of earning another one of Regina's sweet kisses. She dared to hope and allowed Regina's hand to slip from her wrist, to holding her hand as they sat just inches from one another again in the centre of the couch.

"I must confess…." Regina dipped her head for a moment, glancing at her hand lightly clasping Emma's on her knee, as she tucked her hair behind her ear and nervously looked back up. "Your father might have mentioned you have feelings for me?

The admission was quiet and caused Emma to gasp lightly, her surprise and embarrassment obvious to Regina. That had not been her intention. She tightened her grip on Emma's hand slightly, willing her to say something. The silence was awful, as bad as the not knowing how Emma was feeling, nor what she was thinking, yet Regina needed to. She kept her eyes on Emma, waiting, hopeful that this wouldn't send her running for the hills.

"Regina, this isn't a game is it? What happened this afternoon, at the hook a duck, the kissing booth…."

Emma seemed unsure, needing confirmation from Regina to help her make sense of it all. Regina could see the urgency that her answering required, and had barely let Emma finish before sincerely confirming that what was happening was indeed not a game. She meant it all, both kisses and her request for a prize after hooking the blonde early at her game stall. Even with Regina's admissions though, Emma was still having difficulty computing it all. Being with Regina was like a dream, and she was dreading waking up to find that was what this all was.

"Stay Emma, please"

Regina's voice was hushed again, her movement hesitant as she leaned in close again. It wasn't just Emma longing for the taste of her kiss, she too longed for hers. Emma's soft pink lips were like heaven, and had Regina aching low in her groin with need for her. Perhaps her feelings were highly lustful from her attraction to Henry's birth mother, but she did deeply care for Emma.

"Please Emma, stay with me. Kiss me"

Emma couldn't bear to resist her anymore. Regina was practically begging her in a desperate whisper, one she recognised from deep inside herself. That little voice that had cried out to her so many times to bravely express her emotions and be honest with Regina about what she had wanted. They only thing that had stopped her was the fact she hadn't deemed Regina to feel the same way, but now that appeared not to be the case. She leant in towards Regina and their lips bumped again, this time a deeper, more passionate kiss was shared.

Regina's hand tightened around Emma's, her other grasping her coffee cup trying not to spill the contents as her mind became consumed with her moment with the blonde. This had gotten much more out of hand than she had initially intended. The innocence of a hot drink and a talk about their feelings, was turning into a full on expressionistic display. A hungry desperation between them shared as they became breathless in their affections.

Breathing heavily, their breaths very much out of sync, the two women pulled apart. Neither of them could deny they had just felt that spark for the first time, with a sheer intensity. Their eyes met and they both couldn't help grinning, slightly embarrassed but that awkwardness that had previously been between them faded. They had both shocked themselves though, rendering them somewhat speechless as they just held each other's hands in a loud silence. A burning request danced on Regina's tongue, butterflies forming in her stomach as she toyed with making it.

Emma smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked away from Regina. It wasn't that she didn't want to look at her, it was just she needed to process everything. Her mind was getting carried away, vividly imagining scenarios that might not even have crossed Regina's mind yet. She didn't want to get her hopes up from just one kiss.

"Emma, when I say stay I mean…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Emma was nodding. She wasn't entirely sure what she was agreeing to, but she didn't mind. If Regina just meant for them to sleep, even in different beds but under the same roof then that was enough of a start for her. She allowed herself to be pulled up from the couch, and led upstairs by Regina in nothing but silence. The brunette turned out the lights she had put on earlier as she led the way, and soon they found themselves in the middle of Regina's bedroom. This was it. Emma's heart raced, pounding hard in her chest as they stood there, the moment frozen for just a second before they were sharing in another passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you have all enjoyed this fic so far but we have come to the end of the journey. This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all your support, and allowing me to bring this prompt to life, the wonderful comments and likes for this story they are greatly appreciated.

The morning sun was strong and bright as it rose early, despite the storm the night before. A small strip of its bright light streamed in through Regina's large bedroom window where she had omitted to shut her curtains the night before. Regina slowly began to stir, too early for a Saturday morning, her long lashes fluttering open and a smile forming gently on her lips. The blurry sight of the blonde lying by her side, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

She couldn't help closing her eyes, feeling settled and remembering the intimacies of the night before with Emma. It had been a truly wonderful experience, beyond anything Regina could ever imagine. Their soft lips had bumped and caressed in the tenderest of kisses. Clothing falling without a hitch over silky soft skin and their bodies had just melted together in the most intense moments of passion. Just the thought of how Emma had made her feel then made her hungry for more.

"Regina?" she heard Emma's voice question and she hummed in response.

"Regina" the blonde seemed to repeat, shuffling and sitting up disturbing some of the comfort Regina had been revelling in.

"We did?...did we?...oh my god we did didn't we?!"

The revelation seemed to hit the blonde hard, leaving Regina wondering for a moment if she had been as sober last night as she had assumed she was. Emma was grasping the bed sheets tight to her body as she waited expectantly for Regina's confirmation.

Regina smiled gently, all doe eyed as she looked at Emma and nodded against her pillow. She was way too content to want to move. Emma did look a little shocked momentarily, blinking with wide green eyes down at the relaxed brunette beauty whose bed she had fallen into. Regina reached out and stroked her fingers lightly down Emma's bare, exposed arm.

"Hey, come on back and snuggle"

Her voice was raspy and a little gruff of a morning, but sexy and seductive as hell. The feel of her touch against Emma's skin gave her goosepimples, the good kind as she came to the conclusion she definitely wasn't dreaming. With a little hesitance she slipped back down in the sheets, laying on her side of the bed a little tense as she felt Regina shuffle over closer.

"You really have feelings for me?" Emma questioned, her voice timid.

It was as if the blonde was still sitting on the couch the evening before, sipping her cocoa and staring at her in disbelief after she had first kissed her. Regina couldn't help herself and lightly chuckled.

"Oh Emma I hope that question was rhetorical?"

"Rhe-a-what?" Emma asked confused.

"I hope you don't seriously want me to answer that question."

Regina leant in, her arm falling heavily over the blonde's sheet clad body and pressed a gentle kiss into her cheek. Emma amused her in ways she didn't even know were possible. When Emma squirmed a little she giggled gently and whispered in her ear.

"Will you just relax."

"I-I am relaxed" Emma stammered.

"You are so not relaxed Miss Swan"

"Oh we're back to the Miss Swan formality are we"

Regina chuckled again, giving the blonde a playful little squeeze and tangled one of her messy golden ringlets of hair in her fingers.

"We are if you are going to act like we didn't make the most passionate love last night"

"We did!" Emma gasped again. "So, I am not imagining this? You really have feelings for me?"

"Yes Emma, I really have feelings for you." Regina kissed lightly at the blonde's neck. "I don't know why you keep asking me that" she smiled, mumbling against the flesh of Emma's neck and stroking her arm affectionately.

The blonde moaned gently, unable to resist Regina's affectionate moves. She could tell exactly where this was going and she didn't want to stop it. If Regina wanted to make love again then she was more than up for that.

"Wow, just wow" Emma rasped, her chest heaving as she felt what little weight there was of Regina, crash down on top of her.

She had completely taken Emma's breath away, and now they were just a tangle of limbs and hands in hair. Emma held Regina close to her, coming down very slowly from the cloud she was on. Playing with the short tendrils of dark hair at the nape of Regina's neck, Emma sighed contentedly and just revelled in the enjoyment of the naked cuddles they shared.

"I would never have guessed you were gay Regina"

Emma just said it, the words escaping from her before she had even thought about what she was saying. She regretted it the moment she felt Regina move, pushing up and taken the warmth of her body from hers. She let out a small whine as she peered up at Regina through scrunched eyes.

The brunette hung over her gloriously, eyebrow raised questioningly as she looked down at Emma. She hadn't expected Emma to say such a thing.

"I'm not gay dear, you are however, I believe."

A pink blush spread across Emma's cheeks, the heat of her embarrassment rising. She couldn't tell if Regina was being playful, or deadly serious. Had she offended her? She hoped not. Should she be offended by Regina's comment? She didn't know either.

"H-how did you know?" Emma stuttered, a little shocked. "I mean, you know obviously we...but that wouldn't mean I'm..well…"

"Gay?" Regina finished her sentence for her.

This shy, timid version of Emma infuriated her a little. If the blonde couldn't tell by now that she pretty much was a poster girl for gay girls, then there was something seriously wrong with her. The plaid shirts, skin tight jeans, tank tops, beanies….had she seen herself?!

The redness in Emma's cheeks deepened as Regina smirked sadistically, that eyebrow still arched questionably at her. She supposed she had deserved that, but she very much wanted to know how Regina knew.

"Your father might have let slip after helping me with Zelena."

Emma's mouth formed a small 'o' shape but she didn't say anything. That made sense she supposed, it wasn't like either of her parents were good secret keepers. She smiled at Regina and suggestively stroked her arms until she felt her lower her body back onto hers. The closeness was heavenly as they shared in another kiss, which quickly started to get out of hand again.

"OH MY GOD!" came a loud groan from atop the duvet.

It started both Regina and Emma, disturbing their intimate activity, and completely destroying any chance they had to return to it.

"Regina I swear I am never drinking again! I feel like death!" Zelena whined dramatically as she flopped down on top of the covers and cuddled the lump she could feel under it.

"Wake up sis!" she cried poking the blanket stubbornly.

Slowly Regina popped her head out from under, facing Zelena on the opposite side of the bed. She had her arm thrown over Emma's naked body under the duvet, and her eyes closed but her clothes were a mess, bunched around her body awkwardly where she had slept in them. Her hair was wild and knotted, sticking in all directions with her makeup smudged every which way it could be.

"You look dreadful" Regina commented.

"And you are evil. An evil sister. You run off with the saviour leaving me without a wing woman and look what happens?!" Zelena opened half an eye to look at her sister.

Regina was grinning at her, which for a moment she almost ignored. Then she realised, she was cuddling something but Regina was too far from her for it to be any part of her body. Realisation hit her after a longer delay than it would usually, amd she smirked.

"Regina Mills, you dirty dog. Who have you hooked up with?!"

Regina's smirk grew, her eyes playfully toying with her sister. As if she really needed confirmation. After all that teasing before, and at the bar. She knew who it was under the sheets, Regina knew she did.

"Have you slept with Emma?!...oh my god you have haven't you?! Damn Regina!"

Emma felt uncomfortable, trying to stay as still as possible under the blanket, behaving as if she were wearing an invisibility cloak. When Zelena then yanked down the covers exposing her without warning, she had wished she had been.

Zelena shrieked, making herself wince with the painful attack it made on all their ears. She was so excited for them, but too hungover to deal with her own need to celebrate the fact they were both out of the closet.

"Everyone is gonna freak! This is such news!"

"NO!" both Emma and Regina quickly cried in unison.

"Zelena, no. You can't tell anyone yet. Emma and I haven't discussed this yet. It's our secret to tell, not yours. Promise me Zelena you won't say anything?"

Zelena ummed and ahhed, putting both the women on edge. Regina needed her word on this, it was important. Zelena closed her eyes, the brightness of the room giving her a headache, and grinned.

"Ok!"

"Thank you Zelena"

Emma was very quiet but thankful Regina had her wayward sister tamed enough to have her promise such a thing. They had so many people to consider before they could make any decisions about themselves, and whatever this was that was happening between them.

"Zelena….go and get a coffee or something would you"

Her sister stared at her, not computing the request at all as she stared at Regina and Emma, who had now managed to cuddle into the brunette. It was only when Regina snapped her name again that she finally made an attempt to move.

Zelena moved too quickly, making her head swim as she sat up. Holding her head she muttered to herself as she left the bed, and the room. Regina just had to ignore her, and the crude suggestions about what they were going to get up to.

"I have to apologise Emma…"

"No, no please don't. That wasn't your fault at all."

"Zelena is incorrigible"

Emma agreed and couldn't help smiling a little. She was just getting settled again in Regina's loving embrace when she suddenly realised, she couldn't lay in today.

"Shit!" she declared suddenly in a mad scramble to get out of the sheets.

Regina frowned.

"Emma?"

"It's parade day. I have to help with the setup and I am already late!" the blonde declared as she stood stark naked in the centre of Regina's bedroom looking for her clothes.

The only items strewn across the floor were Regina's, and Emma wondered where her clothes were for a moment before remembering it had been Regina's pyjamas she had been wearing when she had been brought to bed. She couldn't get her clothes from the living room though. With pleading eyes she looked to Regina for assistance only to find her smirking at her.

"What?"

Regina smirked away, resting her head on her hand, her elbow propping up her head as she stared. Emma was a beautiful sight as she was, naked.

"You need my help don't you?" Emma nodded in answer to Regina's question. "Well, I like what i see so…."

"Regina! Please…." Emma practically begged.

The brunette chuckled deeply, loving how desperate she was to get away. She supposed she should help, put her out of her misery but before she agreed to anything, she wanted her own assurance.

"If I help you Emma, am I going to see you again? Intimately I mean."

Emma was quick to nod, a grin spreading on her face at the very idea. Of course she would, if that was what Regina wanted. With a quick flick of her fingers, Regina had Emma's backside clad once again in a denim so tight it was practically a second skin, and a thin white tank top that her black bra showed through.

"Mmm" she mused from the comfort of her bed, her eyes raking down Emma's body hungrily. "Your boots are where you left them in living room dear"

"Thanks!" Emma called dashing from the room.

Regina settled into the warmth of her sheets, not ready yet to part from the comfort of her bed. Years of sleeping alone in a kingsize bed and yet now it suddenly felt empty without Emma by her side. She sighed and heard the front door slam as Emma left, only to look up and find Zelena grinning away at her from her bedroom doorway.

"So, are you and her like official now?" Zelena smirked, sipping a glass of water and feeling instantly better after a couple of aspirin.

"We're…." Regina went to answer confidently. She couldn't though. They hadn't really discussed it.

"Oh my god. It was a one night stand?!" Zelena instantly jumped to a conclusion at the lack of a concrete answer from her.

"NO! No it was definitely more than that"

Regina shuffled up in the sheets until she was sat in the middle of her bed, sheets swirled around her naked body. She stared at Zelena as if she was having some sort of epiphany. The amusement Zelena seemed to be getting from this was agitating Regina. She really needed to speak to Emma and get it all defined so she knew where she stood; where they both stood.

"So, you gonna hook up again at the parade?"

Regina shrugged. She hadn't intended to go to the parade but she supposed last night had changed that now. The parade was where Emma would be all day, and where Emma was that was where she wanted to be.

"Come on, get dressed it will be fun!" Zelena declared with a grin. She was ready to start partying all over again.

Regina called out to her as she returned to the guest room to get freshened up.

"I thought you were hungover. Practically dying"

Zelena cackled, calling back to her that she had ten minutes to get ready, or she would drag her to the parade as she was. With that Regina leapt out of bed and with a click of her fingers was presentable and ready to go.

The parade was a buzz with crowds waiting for it to start when Zelena and Regina strolled up. Henry came running over excitedly to greet them, all covered in glitter and with a rainbow t-shirt on. It was clear he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Henry, is your mother here yet?" Regina asked, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible with her enquiry.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret has her helping with the parade. She was late, said she overslept but she I know she didn't come home last night so I don't think she was telling the truth." Henry grinned.

Regina looked over his head, not with the ease she had been able to when he was ten and much shorter, but her heels were of assistance with that, and searched out the crowd for Emma. She just caught sight of her handing out bottled water and couldn't help but smile at how unimpressed she looked.

"Why don't you go over and say hello Regina?" Zelena insisted, winking knowingly at Henry who grinned back and agreed that was a good idea.

"Emma!" Ruby suddenly called, approaching her blonde friend at lightning speed.

She was ridiculously excited and wanted all the details about how it had gone with Regina. They had decided, over drinks and heartfelt conversation that Emma should pursue Regina and their interrupted talk at the diner. Ruby had boosted her confidence by telling her all the things she had noticed about the way the two of them behaved together, and although not overly convinced, Emma had reluctantly been badgered into a least popping by.

"So, how did it go? Did you talk? Are you an item yet?" Ruby enquired excitedly.

"Ruby!" Dorothy scolded. She needed to calm down not publicise Emma's private affairs.

"Are who an item yet?" Mary Margaret enquired as she came over checking Emma's water bottle stocks.

Emma's eyes widened, giving Ruby a warning look not to say another word. Her mother had no real idea of her feelings for Regina and she wished to keep it that way. Ruby smirked, understanding and took Dorothy's hand, holding it as they all waited in a stalemate silence for Mary Margaret to leave; but she didn't.

"Ok. What are you hiding from me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." Emma quickly handed both Dorothy and Ruby and bottle of water and moved to the float behind them trying to get back to working.

"No, there is something. You didn't come home last night Emma, and then you are late this morning, where were you?"

"OH MY GOD EMMA! Did you?...you did didn't you! Emma!" Ruby clapped excitedly.

"Did what?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Regina!" Dorothy declared seeing the mayor approaching.

Emma's cheeks turned red, her embarrassment rising as Ruby grinned, squealing and clapping, exposing her secrets even though she hadn't told them yet. Mary Margaret looked from her daughter to the now approaching mayor and gasped.

"Regina? You and Regina are….." she couldn't quite bring herself to say it.

The silence that fell was awkward and tense as Regina finally joined their small group. She smiled, looking at each of them individually before realising something wasn't quite right. Her gaze instantly fell upon Emma.

"Oh my goodness Emma, why didn't you just tell me?!" Mary Margaret suddenly realised that Ruby's toying about her daughter and Regina had some truth. She could tell just from the way the mayor was looking at her daughter, something was different.

"Mary Margaret, I can assure you it's not what you think" Regina quickly interjected. She didn't want to confirm any suspicions if Emma wasn't ready for such a fact to be public.

"Oh, it's what you think!" Zelena declared suddenly appearing over her shoulder. "They spent the night together, I caught them this morning"

"Zelena!"

"I knew it! I knew!" Ruby declared excitedly.

"Emma? Is this true?" her mother asked.

Emma couldn't deny it, she had to tell the truth or it would consume her. Regina was all she had thought about, and she couldn't stop herself. She had been given a taste and she wanted more with Regina, a life, to be mothers together to their son, to be happy. She smiled and nodded in answer to her mother's question dreading the response.

Mary Margaret was elated, which was a complete surprise to not only Emma and Regina, but everyone else standing around. She smiled brightly and hugged her daughter tight in an unexpected, and awkward hug. Emma's happiness was all that mattered, and if that was with Regina then so be it. What was worse was when she hugged Regina straight after, pleased to just have the family back together, whatever the combination.

"Ok, that's enough hugging. Thank you Mary Margaret" Regina pulled away in a dignified manner.

Regina stepped beside and Emma and took her hand gently in her own. She was relieved when the blonde didn't reject her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. That was it, they were official and out there, they could spend the day together without having to keep it all a secret. With a smile, she looked around at her sister, Emma's mother, the werewolf and her girlfriend; it was time to get this parade started.

Mary Margaret disappeared to line up the floats ready to start, Ruby and Dorothy took Zelena to get drinks, non-alcoholic of course and Emma and Regina wandered into the crowd, hand in hand to settle in place and watch the parade. Emma was so happy she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She let Regina stand in front of her, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting way.

"You should have worn more comfortable shoes you know"

"I am comfortable thank you Miss Swan" Regina smirked.

Emma smirked and cuddled her as the music started playing and the parade started coming down Main Street. It was a perfect moment before David and Henry joined them. David gave Emma a knowing and approving smile, squeezing her shoulder gently and Henry just grinned. He knew his mothers had been destined to be together, if only they had realised it sooner.

"So, when are you moving into the mansion mom?"

"Henry!" Emma gasped, it was too soon for that.

"Tonight!" Regina answered without hesitation, with a beaming smile as she applauded the first float sail by.


End file.
